


Heart's Desire

by Celinesits



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU from S104 Ceuf, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauty - Freeform, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Hannibal Lecter is smitten, Hannigram Tropes, Hannigram version of Mills&Boons/Harlequin Romance, Introspection, Love, M/M, Season/Series 01, Sweet and Light-hearted, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tiny Crossover with Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Will has feelings, Wish Fulfillment, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinesits/pseuds/Celinesits
Summary: COMPLETEWhat if Hannibal Lecter was given a Love Potion that led him straight to Will Graham? Spending two weeks with your Heart’s Desire is a dream come true.Meanwhile, Will Graham is fulfilling his public duty by staying with Hannibal, but being smothered in affection forces Will to confront his increasingly confused feelings for Doctor Lecter.Thank you if you have supported this story- kudos and comments/bookmarks are so kind x ❤️Based on the characters created by Thomas Harris, and Hannibal TV show creator Bryan Fuller.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 110
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For me (other than Hannibal phone call pilot) Series 1/Episode 5 is where it takes a significant turn, soooo I wanted to catch Hannibal and Will just before it all starts going to shit and take it down another path of joy and happiness (because this is fanfic and I just want these two to kiss all the time).  
> So have fun/enjoy.  
> I wanted to write marshmallow goodness for February because it's freezing and it’s the month of Valentine.

Will was standing in the hallway outside Jack Crawford’s office at the F.B.I headquarters with Beverly Katz, Brian Zeller, and Jimmy Price. Jack wanted a chat after the Christmas break as they hadn’t seen each other since the ‘Lost Boys’ case.

Will stood a little apart from the others and watched Brian flick something at Jimmy who made some retort with an amused Beverly looking on. He was about to take a second bite of his apple when the swing doors flung open, and it wasn’t Jack Crawford as expected, it was Doctor Lecter.

With the oddest expression on his face as he came barrelling down the corridor- like a bird of prey.

Straight towards Will.

Will froze as the man launched at him like a missile and found himself involuntarily leaning back against the wall. His breath stuck in his throat, arm in mid-air as Doctor Lecter pulled him forward into his arms and kissed his startled mouth.

_‘Waaaa?’_

_‘Huh?’_

_‘Umm what the fuck?’_

A chime of shocked gasps chorused, and Will’s vision was entirely obscured with Doctor Lecter’s face.

‘What the…’ Will mumbled, letting go of his apple and it softly thudded on the floor as he was mercilessly kissed. Desperate hands gripped his face, fingers curling around the back of his neck. 

Blinking furiously, he tried to pull away, but it was like a giant jellyfish had attached itself onto his mouth.

‘Doctor Lecter!’ He heard Beverly exclaim.

‘Should we go and find Jack?’ Jimmy said.

‘Nah, let’s see what’s going on,’ cackled Brian.

Will managed to wrench his face away. ‘Doctor Lecter!...Hannibal!’ He began to say, but his mouth was turned back towards seeking lips again.

Squirming, he tried to get his hands in between their bodies but Doctor Lecter, Hannibal, was pressed so close that Will could hardly breathe let alone push him away.

‘Sorry, Will…’ He murmured in between devouring Will’s mouth. ‘Love Potion…. Heart’s Desire…it’s you.’

‘What?!’ Will struggled to wriggle away, but the man’s hands were like manacle’s around his waist.

He kept turning his face, but Hannibal’s lips followed his mouth and landed on his cheek, his chin, the man’s breath warm and full of kisses.

‘DOCTOR LECTER, HANNIBAL!’ A loud voice boomed down the corridor, and Will went rigid, though Hannibal continued to ravage him with kisses as if he hadn’t heard.

‘What on _earth_ is going on?’ Jack Crawford’s voice barked.

Will’s hands flailed as his mouth was sucked into another fervent kiss, and he waggled his fingers to indicate for help.

‘You three wait here! Hannibal and Will, in my office NOW!’

A cluck of dismayed voices as Will attempted to pull away but couldn’t. He hadn’t realised how strong Hannibal was and felt a bodily shove as Jack prised them apart and pushed them inside.

Hannibal reached for Will’s arms again, a strangely enchanted look on his face, his eyes crinkling adoringly. Yelping in distress, Will dodged out of the way, but Hannibal pawed at him, hooking fingers over his arm.

‘Hannibal for the love of…unhand Will!’

‘Sorry, Jack. I can’t seem to stop touching him.’

Will again, tried to wriggle away, but Hannibal tugged him back by the waist, and he made an undignified squeak, his face beetroot red.

Hannibal sat heavily on the chair, pulling Will onto his lap.

‘ _Let me go!_ ’ Will strived to get up, sweating with the effort of detaching the arms around him but Hannibal was like a steel vice, gripping him. He held Will around his middle, kissing the back of his head.

‘I…’ Hannibal murmured, and he let go of Will with one hand, pulling something out of his pocket. He threw it towards Jack, who caught it deftly. ‘Love potion variant. It must have been put in my water. It leads you straight to your heart's desire, and you cannot be parted from them for fifteen days, or _terrible things_ will happen.’

‘What in the…Hannibal?’ Jack looked amazed, squinting at the bottle.

‘Are you kidding me?!’ Will was still trying to move out of the man’s embrace, but it was wasted, and he breathed heavily, exhausted from the effort.

‘Will is whom I desire.’

‘I am NOT what _you_ desire. That’s not possible.’

‘Oh, but it is, Will. I assure you.’ Hannibal’s face nuzzled Will’s neck.

‘Jack,’ Will yelped out.

Jack Crawford put on his glasses and read the finely printed text on the small bottle.

‘Heart’s Desire. Mmm, I don’t know Will. If Hannibal has ingested this then….’

‘Then we report it to MACUSA and demand an antidote.’

‘Will, I don’t even know if it’s a job for the Federal Bureau of Covert Vigilance and No-Maj Obliviation department. We’re not supposed to know about them, and it’s highly classified. MACUSA’s President... I would have to go right to the top and report it to the Surveillor of Activity. Probably take fifteen days to even get an answer as it’s not life and death and no one has been injured, so they haven’t been alerted.’

‘I’m injured, I’m distressed.’ Will puffed. ‘Get off me, Hannibal!’ But his words did not affect the man who was busy rubbing his cheek against Will’s hair and making satisfied purring sounds.

‘Hannibal listen, what does this mean?’ Jack asked. ‘In practical terms?’

‘Why are you asking him?’ yelled Will. ‘Let’s report it, and I don’t care if it’s classified. Don’t _you_ have a duty of care to me? This is ridiculous!’

‘Will one second, Hannibal, we need to investigate this. I want answers. Were you at work? Do you have CCTV? We can send a forensics team to your office.’

‘Yes, I was at work,’ Hannibal said. ‘And no I don’t have CCTV.’ He sounded entirely too happy, and Will tried to twist away again but was firmly glued to Hannibal’s lap. He suddenly pictured Pepé Le Pew and that poor black cat.

‘The bottle will obviously have my fingerprints. I don’t have a secretary right now as you know, so I’m not sure what you would be able to glean from my office. As soon as I drank from the glass, I knew something was wrong. I found the bottle and package in my bin.’

‘So?’ Will snapped. ‘What are we supposed to do? Just wait for the effects to wear off?’

‘Well, that would be preferable,’ Jack said, taking off his glasses. He grimaced. ‘Hannibal, I have to say I’m shocked. Are you sure Will is your _heart’s desire_?’

‘Yes.’ Will could feel Hannibal’s grin pressed below his ear. ‘He is glowing and shimmering. He is the one.’

Will’s eyes bugged, and he looked imploringly at Jack.

‘Okay, here’s what we’ll do. Will, sorry but your classes should be cancelled. Hannibal, you better cancel your appointments. Give your diary to me, and I’ll get someone to do it. Meanwhile, how will this work?’

Jack looked expectantly at Will.

‘What? What do you mean? What do you want _me_ to do?’

‘I want to know your thoughts.’ Jack asked him again. ‘Could Hannibal stay with you?’ His expression was grave. ‘That might be a better solution?’

‘Better?’ Will yelled. ‘No, that’s not better. It’s the opposite of better.’

‘What do you suggest then?’

Will’s eyes were round. Was Jack crazy? Have Hannibal stay with him?

‘No!’ he said dramatically.

‘You could stay with me,’ Hannibal inserted unhelpfully.

‘No, I can’t. The hell I am!’ Will cried out. ‘I have my dogs—’

‘I will pay for your dogs to go to a doggy hotel holiday. They will be very well looked after.’

‘Will, the bottle says he cannot be parted from you. Do we really want to find out what will happen if he is?’

‘Yes!’ Will said.

Jack was thinking, his brows falling heavily over his eyes. ‘Hannibal, the other alternative is placing a guard at your house or a nurse? You could stay inside for two weeks and be observed?’

Hannibal made a wounded sound, and Will felt him grab his waist tighter, resting his head on Will’s back.

‘Yes, I suppose we can do that. I don’t know honestly.’

There was an awkward silence. Will shook his head. ‘Do you actually expect us to live together for two weeks? Are you kidding me?’ He squirmed again. ‘Hannibal! Get off me.’ Will tilted away from Hannibal’s lips, but a hand held his neck gently as several bullet kisses adorned him.

He wasn’t going to get any sense out of Hannibal while he was this way. It was hard to believe this was the same eloquent wordsmith from a few weeks ago. _Bloody magic._

Will wished he had remained ignorant of the Wizarding World but had heard through hushed tones when he started teaching at Quantico. He was asked to sign a contract of privacy and no-reveal, and since then it hadn’t been an issue. It was rare for ‘No-mag’s’, humans without magic, to be pulled into magical shenanigans. Will had heard of Obliviators who could erase your memory, so he supposed that’s why there wasn’t a worldwide panic but still, why would Hannibal be sent a love potion? And how was it possible that of all the people Hannibal knew, Will was _his_ heart’s desire?

Will frowned, holding himself stiff as Hannibal rubbed lightly at his waist.

‘Well, which is it to be?’ Jack ran a hand over his jaw. ‘Special Agent Will Graham? Think of it as performing a public duty?’ He shrugged with palms upturned.

Will’s eyes narrowed. _Oh, that was a low blow_.

He couldn’t have Hannibal stay with him, where would he sleep? Will’s house wasn’t prepared for a two-week guest. But was it fair to Hannibal to be locked up in his house and see what happened if he didn’t get to be with Will? That was the option he wanted to go with the most, but the way Jack was looking at him beseechingly, Will knew.

‘Fine!’ Will burst out. With a hard jab of his elbow, Hannibal’s grip loosened in surprise, and Will wrenched himself off his legs, standing up. ‘But I’m bringing my gun, handcuffs and you need to give me a tranq gun.’ His hands gesticulated wildly.

Jack looked taken aback, but Hannibal stood beside Will, fingers brushing Will’s hand.

‘That’s fine, Will. Whatever you need.’ Hannibal was barely containing a gleeful toothy smile.

Jack’s face eased. ‘Okay, well I need to sign out a tranq gun. Wait here.’ He left hurriedly.

‘Thank you, Will. It’s going to be fine, I promise. Having you with me will help immensely.’ Hannibal soothed.

‘Yeah, right,’ Will said hotly. Hannibal’s fingers were still stroking his hand.

Jack came back a few minutes later, holding a slim satchel. ‘Will, have you used one before?’

Will was about to walk forward when Hannibal latched onto his waist again.

‘Sorry, I need to hold you,’ he said simply.

‘For Pete's sake!’ Will burst out.

‘Okay, how about you hold onto Will’s hand,’ Jack said. ‘But let him come to the desk so I can talk to him?’

‘Okay.’ Hannibal relented, releasing him and Will scrambled away only to have his left hand gripped. He yo-yo’ed back for a second before righting himself and stretching towards Jack’s desk.

Leaning forward; his arm extended as Hannibal grasped onto it. They looked ridiculous.

‘So, Will,’ Jack said in a hushed tone. ‘Here are the darts and maybe only use it if he gets handsy? One should be enough to take him out for a few hours.’

‘Handsy?’ Will squeaked. ‘Why can’t we just tranq him now?’

‘Will, be reasonable. Do you want to subdue him for two weeks? Look, it might not be so bad. Just let the effects wear off. I’ll request paid leave for you, and if you feel unsafe at all, call us.’

He put the satchel in Will’s hands and struggling slightly, Will hung the strap across his chest with one arm.

Hannibal bounced him back, wrapping arms around him again and Will tried to squirm away.

‘Hannibal, seriously.’

‘Beloved, it’s okay.’

‘Don’t call me that!’

‘What would you prefer? My heart’s desire?’

‘No,’ Will grumbled. ‘Just Will. Just call me Will.’

‘Will.’ Hannibal purred again. ‘Just Will.’

‘Hannibal,’ Jack said. ‘Are you sure that you can function normally? Other than obviously—’

‘Jack, I assure you. I haven’t taken leave of my senses.’ Hannibal loosened his grip but clutched Will’s hand. ‘I feel perfectly in control except I must be in close contact with Will. He won’t be in any danger, and I will monitor my behaviour. ‘

‘Right, well,’ Jack said gruffly, staring at their joined hands. ‘So, you will—'

‘Drive to Will’s house in my car. Can you get someone to drive Will’s car back as he won’t need it,’ Hannibal said smoothly.

Will was trying to shake his hand away from Hannibal but it was like trying to throw off a piece of sticky gum. ‘Excuse me? I’m here! Who said I wouldn’t need my car?’

‘Will,’ Hannibal said. ‘I can’t be separated from you, so it makes sense that I drive to your house and then to mine.’

‘Why can’t I drive my own car?’

‘I thought that would be obvious my Will?’

Will squinted, annoyed. Hannibal was implying that Will would drive away, which fine, yes he was thinking about, and wait, hang on, _‘My Will?_ ’

He huffed out a huge sigh.

‘Keys please,’ Jack said, holding out his hand.

Will rummaged in his pocket and slammed the keys on the desk. Shaking his head, he turned to glare at Hannibal. ‘Come on then.’

‘With pleasure.’ Hannibal nodded to Jack. ‘We’ll keep in touch.’

‘Yes, I’ll call you. And Will, just think of it as—'

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Will grumped as he flung open the door.

Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian stood to attention as he stalked out, glaring at them.

‘Not a word!’ Will said, and they pursed their lips, trying not to laugh.

‘Come on Will.’ Hannibal tugged his hand as they walked down the corridor.

‘Do you have to hold my hand?’ Will tried waving him off again.

‘Yes, I must.’ He leaned in to kiss Will’s cheek, but Will moved away, smearing the kiss towards his ear.

He exhaled noisily.

‘I need the bathroom,’ he said. Hannibal grabbed him around the waist, and Will scrambled to reach the door handle. ‘I need to…are you serious. Let me go,’ he hissed.

‘Hurry back.’ Hannibal let him go, and Will stumbled forward. ‘I’ll wait here,’ he said pleasantly.

Will growled and threw himself into the gent's toilets, quickly locking himself into a stall. He let out several breaths, feeling hot and red-faced. Calming himself down, he tried to get his bearings.

Moments later, he washed his hands, staring at his red cheeks and bright eyes. He looked manic. Sighing exasperated, he walked out straight into Hannibal’s chest.

‘Sorry,’ Hannibal said, righting him and Will snatched his arm away.

‘I can stand,’ he said indignantly.

Hannibal reached for his hand again, and Will dragged his feet as they headed to the main exit. 

Thankfully, the entrance wasn’t that far away, and Will kept his eyes down. His face was burning with embarrassment, and he didn’t want to catch anyone’s eye.

Hannibal’s overpriced car looked sleek and just washed as he opened the door for Will.

‘I can open the door myself,’ he grouched, clasping the handle.

‘Of course, you can.’ Hannibal tried to mollify. ‘But you are going to be my guest, and I want to be hospitable and look after you.’

Will made sure to sigh as deeply as possible to ensure Hannibal knew how displeased he was with this state of affairs.

They drove in near silence to Wolf Trap. Hannibal had on some classical station, and Will stared out of the window glumly.

‘Cheer up, Will, it won’t be so bad.’

‘Easy for you to say,’ Will snapped. ‘You’re all potioned up. You think the sun’s probably shining when it's below zero and cloudy.’

‘It’s better to see the positives rather than the negatives Will. Negative bias—’

‘Do not start Hannibal. I’m not in the mood. We’re not having one of our conversations.’

Hannibal just grinned but did stop.

They parked up outside Will’s house, and the door opened to a fleet of barks.

He petted them all as they ran towards him, eager for attention.

Hannibal stroked them as he battled through. ‘I’ll make a phone call.’

Will huffed, feeling worried. He hadn’t had Winston for too long, and he didn’t want the dog to feel abandoned.

‘Will, I’ll make sure they are well cared for. Here, let me show you the website, and it's not far away.’ Hannibal looked at his phone for a moment and then handed it to Will.

Will scrolled through and read the reviews. It looked nice and had good testimonials. Grunting, he handed the phone back.

‘You should pack a bag.’

‘I know, thanks. Don’t need to tell me.’

Hannibal gave a saintly smile which Will found infuriating as he harrumphed and stomped out of the sitting room. He snatched a suitcase and had an image of Hannibal, dragging him around by the hand. Taking off his glasses, he thumped down onto the chair and rubbed his eyes. Giving himself a minute, he took a deep breath before getting up. Irritability, he dumped in his robe and slippers and then scooped up layers of t-shirts; boxers, socks, trousers and shirts-throwing them all in. Grabbing his toothbrush and deodorant, he wheeled it into the front room.

‘They are going to bring a van to collect the dogs. I paid extra for them to be here within the hour.’

‘I’m going to take them for a walk then,’ Will said, putting on his jacket.

‘I’ll come with you.’

‘Of course, you are,’ Will muttered.

The dogs scampered in the open grounds, and Will tossed a stick, playing with them and patting them. He saw Hannibal staring at him.

‘You’re so good with them. Have you ever worked in a shelter? How did you learn so much about dogs?’

Will shrugged. ‘I worked in a shelter when I was younger, but mostly I pick up strays and have a knack for communicating with them.’

‘It’s extraordinary how they respond to you.’ Hannibal tossed a stick and Buster ran after it. He then reached for Will’s hand, and Will stared at their entwined fingers.

He tugged away.

This felt like a terrible hallucination or a very odd dream.

They stayed out for forty minutes before going in and feeding the dogs.

A large transit van arrived on the hour with two smiling employees in bright uniforms and wearing caps.

‘They’ll be very well taken care of,’ the girl said petting Max. ‘We have treats for them in the van.’

Will’s heart dropped as he hugged each dog before they were led away. Hannibal put his hands on his shoulders, and Will saw the girl glance at them. They probably looked like a couple. He instinctively tried to move away as Hannibal dropped a kiss on the side of his head.

‘We can visit them in a few days.’

‘Oh, how generous, Doctor Lecter,’ Will said sarcastically.

‘You’re welcome,’ Hannibal said unfazed.

Once the van drove away, Hannibal looked at him in anticipation.

‘Shall we?’

‘If we must,’ Will mumbled.

Picking up his suitcase, Hannibal hoisted it into the boot. Will sat in the car before the man opened the door for him again and merely smiled at Will’s mutinous expression.

‘This is the first time you are going to my house. I had hoped you would have joined Abigail and I a few weeks ago at dinner, but you hadn’t returned my phone calls.’

‘I was away on the case. Sorry, I forgot to message you back.’

‘No matter,’ Hannibal said.

‘We won’t be able to visit Abigail like this, not that I’ve seen her for a while.’

‘I’ll talk to Alana. I imagine she will keep up with the visits.’

‘Alana can’t know about this.’

Hannibal cast him a sideways glance. ‘Do you wish someone else had drunk the potion rather than me?’

‘I wouldn’t wish this on anyone.’ Will griped.

‘Avoiding the question?’ Hannibal’s lips twisted slightly, and Will clamped his mouth shut.

It took nearly an hour to get to Hannibal’s house, and he graciously took in Will’s suitcase as Will followed him in.

Of course, Hannibal’s house would look like this, columns and rugs and expensive wood and marble, with a theatrical foyer. It looked like a cross between a museum and an old-fashioned cigar room, full of opulent furniture. Was Will really expected to live in this showroom for fifteen days?

‘Where’s your guest bedroom?’ Will asked as they reached the top floor landing.

‘May I be so bold and request that we sleep in the same bed tonight? And if tomorrow you want to sleep in the guest room, then that would be fine.’

Will’s mouth dropped open. ‘Are you kidding me? Your bedroom? Your bed? Aren’t you taking this all a little too far?’ He was starting to feel riled up again.

‘Will, I cannot be apart from you. Surely, you see that. I promise to be a complete gentleman, but I feel we must sleep in the same bed, at least tonight.’

‘Hannibal, this is crazy.’ Will blustered as he walked past a samurai warrior armour (what the?) and into an overdone bedroom that looked like it belonged in a five-star penthouse suite.

‘Possibly, it is _crazy_ , but it is what is required.’ Hannibal put his suitcase on a suitcase rack because of course Hannibal had one. ‘I’ll make space for your clothes, and here is the dressing room and bathroom.’

Will clenched his jaw. He hadn’t shared his living space with anyone since he’d been a student—his saltiness congealing into something akin to panic.

‘My sleeping habits aren’t that great,’ he muttered.

‘We will manage. I am infringing on your life, and privacy so will make provisions to guarantee you are comfortable. Whatever you need Will.’

He squeezed Will’s shoulder and pressed his nose against Will’s cheek before going into his dressing area. Will saw him lift out a large rack of clothes and put them into another cupboard. Then he emptied two drawers into a box.

‘There, space for your belongings. I’ll get you some fresh towels and clear the nightstand. Which side do you prefer?’

Will tried to release his breath slowly. _Calm down_. He shrugged. ‘I don’t mind, but I guess I mostly sleep on the left side.’

Hannibal took away a solitary book from the left nightstand because he had no clutter or mess anywhere. He opened the drawer and peeked inside before sliding it shut.

‘I’ll leave you a moment to settle in.’

He walked out, and Will stood about contemplating. He hadn’t planned on unpacking anything but seeing as Hannibal had made room.

Spending a minute to put away his clothes, Will put the guns and cuffs in the satchel in a drawer that had a key. Locking it, he then placed it in another drawer with his boxers and socks. He dropped his toothbrush in a gleaming glass in the bathroom just as Hannibal came in with a bundle of towels in peacock blue.

‘I use cream ones so…’

Will nodded, and his chest tightened at the thought of sharing. Stuff.

‘I think it would do us good to eat something.’

Will stared down at the floor, and Hannibal grazed his cheek with the back of his hand.

‘It won’t be so bad, I promise.’ His tone was sympathetic.

Will shook his head. ‘You sure you don’t have this wrong, Hannibal? I mean—'

‘You can’t believe that you are my heart’s desire?’ He cupped Will’s face and held his gaze. Will didn’t look away.

‘We haven’t known each other long.’

‘But we do have a connection,’ Hannibal said, coming close, their faces touching. ’I’m certain you feel it too.’

‘As colleagues.’ Will leaned away.

‘Clearly, I feel more,’ Hannibal supplied. ‘I just hadn’t realised.’ He brushed his nose against Will’s and gave it a small peck, his breath warm, his hand patting the side of Will’s waist.

‘I’ll endeavour not to make you feel unnecessarily uncomfortable.’

Will’s gaze fell to the wall as Hannibal held him loosely. He buried his nose into Will’s hair for a moment before his hand gently stroked the curls resting on the back of his neck. Will let out a long breath. _It’s the potion_ , Will thought. _He is acting this way because of the potion._

‘I’m not much of a cuddler,’ he mumbled.

‘Neither am I, usually,’ Hannibal said. ‘But I want to hold you.’

Will remained silent as Hannibal held him for a few more moments before stepping back and taking his hand.

Hannibal’s kitchen was an odd fusion of laboratory, waiting room and kitchen with different workstations. Will shoved his hands into his jean pockets as soon as Hannibal let go and started to get things out of the fridge.

‘I’ll make us sandwiches.’

Will wandered around, picking up an orange and passing it from one hand to the other.

‘What’s through there?’ He indicated towards the large double doors.

‘Extra working space for when I have large gatherings. A big fridge freezer with cooling and warming shelves and cooking utensils that I don’t use every day.’

Will nodded and placed the orange back. His fingers trailed along the edges of the counter as Hannibal made lunch. Which didn’t look like ordinary sandwiches but had pickles and cold meats and cheeses with fancy garnishes on long soft rolls.

Will stared at him working away, and every time Hannibal walked past, he touched Will. A pat on the shoulder. A light hand on his back. A small lingering touch on his neck. His cheek.

‘So, what are we going to do for two weeks?’ Will asked as Hannibal plated up and led him into the dining room, with an actual living wall (he’d never seen one of those before).

Hannibal grinned, throwing Will off guard. He had never seen the man smile so much. It was weird- seeing the ordinarily unruffled Doctor, with his schooled expressions capable of frivolity. He almost looked on the verge of amused at times, but with his aristocratic, European features, his resting expression often looked severe. Until he smiled, which softened his entire face. Just like it was now.

Hannibal put down their lunch and lifted Will’s chin, placing a soft kiss on the side of his mouth. ‘I can think of a few things.’

‘Hannibal,’ Will squawked. ‘You can NOT kiss me for fifteen days! That’s ridiculous.’

‘It feels utterly magnificent Will. Not ridiculous at all.’

After eating, they went into the living room, and Will scanned the bookshelves.

‘Take anything you like,’ Hannibal said. He was sitting on the sofa, sipping his coffee. ‘I want you to feel at home.’

‘You play the piano?’

Hannibal nodded. ‘I’ll play for you sometime if you like, but I noticed you had one too. Maybe we can play a duet?’

Will snorted rudely in response and examined the books. He edged one out and flicked through the pages, before slotting it back in. He walked to the desk, trailing his fingers over the books. He walked to the window, peeking out and touching the heavy drapes.

Rubbing his face, he looked at the choice of seats and then sat down on the same but opposite end of the long sofa, as Hannibal. The man put down his cup and edged closer.

‘You’re feeling anxious.’ He rubbed Will’s arm and cupped his cheek. ‘I actually have a secret cosy room with a tv if you would like to watch something.’

‘A tv room?’ Will couldn’t keep the astonishment from his voice.

‘Shhh,’ Hannibal put his index finger against his lips with a teasing look.

‘Okay.’ Will bobbed his head.

It would be something to do at least. He couldn’t imagine just sitting here, making stilted conversation, and being pecked until bedtime.

He let Will choose a movie and sat next to him with an arm loosely around his shoulders. The hours wiled away in some discomfort. Well at least, for Will, who was straight-backed with hands clasped together between his thighs. Hannibal looked very relaxed, with his legs outstretched crossed at the ankles.

Will found himself pacing in the early evening and Hannibal stilled his movements with a gentle hold.

‘Will?’

‘I usually take the dogs out in the evening and just get out and get some air.’ He puffed his cheeks.

‘We could take a walk. You could take me for a walk,’ Hannibal said with a little humorous twitch of the lips. Will responded with a sulky glare but agreed.

They put on their coats and went around the block, and the only time Hannibal talked was when they neared the top parade of shops.

‘There’s a charming artisan bakery and a florist and a coffee shop.’

Will merely nodded in response.

‘Perhaps we can make this a part of our nightly routine?’ Hannibal said as they returned.

‘Yeah,’ Will said. He’d deliberately kept his hands in his pockets in case Hannibal tried to hold one.

He hadn’t tried.

‘What time do you usually sleep?’ Hannibal asked after dinner.

‘It varies.’

‘Shall we have an early night and try and get used to each other’s routines?’

Will scrunched his nose.

‘I’m violating your personal space,’ Hannibal said softly. ‘I’m sorry, Will.’

He ran a hand over Will’s head, and Will looked down at his knees, drumming his fingers. Hannibal leaned in, and Will could smell his aftershave. _Oh,_ Will had forgotten to pack his, not that it mattered. _Had he remembered to pack his deodorant…? Yes, he had._

‘I’ll get you some water and join you upstairs.’

Will bolted up, grateful to be away and be alone even for a few minutes, just to straighten his thoughts.

He used the bathroom, careful to clean up and put everything away. Feeling a little self-conscious in his sleeping attire, he was standing by the bed, looking at the moon through the porthole window when Hannibal came in with a cylinder bottle of water and glass. He put it down on Will’s side.

‘This is what I sleep in,’ Will said stating the obvious.

‘Yes, I remember.’ Hannibal said. ‘I usually sleep in bottoms only, but I’ll wear a top.’ He went to a side cupboard and took out two heavy blankets. ‘These are for you. I don’t expect you to share with me.’

‘I usually run hot so probably will only use one.’

‘I’ll leave the other one on the side should you need it,’ Hannibal said, before going to the bathroom.

Will bit his lip and picked the blanket up, getting on the bed. He wriggled down and wrapped himself in the silky, fleecy material. 

Glancing at the clock on the side, he flipped on the side lamp—ten fifty pm. Too early really and he usually woke at least two or three times. He gnawed on his lip.

The bathroom was further down past the dressing area so Will couldn’t hear anything from where he lay. Turning on his right side, he bunched the pillow up under him. The bed was huge and very comfortable, but he felt like a child forced to spend the night at someone’s house and be on his best behaviour. He stifled a sigh and squeezed his eyes shut.

Hannibal came back in and flicked off the main lights and drew the curtains. The bed sank as he got under the covers.

‘Shall I switch off all the lamps?’

‘Yeah,’ Will said.

The room went dark, and Will sensed Hannibal hesitate for a moment before his body inched towards him. A kiss hovered somewhere at the back of his head, before Hannibal shuffled down, his back very lightly pressed against Will’s back.

‘Goodnight, Will.’

‘Night,’ Will said awkwardly.

He lay awake with closed eyes and tried to relax but was feeling tense all over.

Hannibal shifted again a few minutes later. ‘Will? It’s okay. Relax. I won’t do anything untoward—’

‘That’s not what I’m worried about,’ Will replied, his voice low. ‘I’m just not used to sleeping with anyone.’

‘What can I do?’ Hannibal asked, and Will felt his hand on top of the blanket and acute awareness of his body resting just behind. 

‘Nothing,’ Will said. ‘I just…I’m going to try and sleep. It’s fine.’ Of course, it wasn’t _fine_. He was going to have nightmares, and Hannibal would know…

Hannibal’s arm was a comforting weight over the blanket, his other hand stroking Will’s hair. ‘Shhh. Close your eyes, breathe. Clear your mind. It’s okay.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is resisting, poor little love. Let's see how long it takes for him to thaw out!  
> Thoughts welcome x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two onwards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before you read, wanna guess on which day Will starts to soften? Although, it depends on what you see as soften...

Will’s nose smushed against something and unconsciously turned his face away.

He heard a chuckle as a hand patted his hair, a brush of lips on his forehead. His eyes shot open.

And groaned.

Hannibal.

Had yesterday actually happened? He was at Doctor Lec…Hannibal’s house? Love Potion?

He frowned.

‘Grumpy grumpy and a little frowny face.’ Hannibal sounded way too happy for this time of the morning. _What time was it?_ And why was he so close to Hannibal?

He twisted around to see the clock. Eight am. He huffed, staring up at the ceiling. He had slept through the night. He NEVER slept through the night.

‘You sleep beautifully, Will.’

‘No one sleeps beautifully,’ Will snapped, rubbing a hand over his face, and scratching his head.

‘You do. You’re adorable.’

‘I’m not adorable,’ Will said, feeling a prickling of annoyance and something else.

‘I’ll be the judge of that, thank you.’ Hannibal fluffed up his pillows and raised himself slightly. The curtains were open, and the sun poured in golden. ‘The colour scheme of the bedroom compliments your eyes. You have lovely eyes, Will.’

Will grimaced as he flung the blanket back. He turned around to look at Hannibal who was wide awake and unfairly non-mussed, with his artful side fringe in sweeping strands.

‘Shall I bring you a coffee while you use the bathroom?’

Will stood up. ‘No, I’m fine. I’ll come down.’ His robe was on the ottoman bench, and he quickly put it on and walked to the bathroom without looking back.

When he returned, he could hear Hannibal downstairs. Glancing at the mirror on the dressing table, he tried to flatten his hair but gave up, letting the curls do whatever they wanted. He looked pained and stressed but not as tired…Shoving his feet into slippers; he trudged down.

The house was warm, and the January chill was not evident inside. He went into the kitchen and sat on the barstool. A hand propping up his head as his face slumped blearily. He was well-rested, which surprised him so much so, he didn’t know how to put it into words, but he was always foggy in the morning and needed caffeine.

‘I’m sorry if I overstepped last night. I wanted to comfort you.’

Will’s mind flashed back to Hannibal, stroking his hair and his words. He didn’t know how to respond, so said nothing.

‘What do you normally eat in the mornings?’

‘Toast sometimes, but usually just coffee. If I feel hungry, I grab whatever in the café at work.’

Hannibal gave him a disapproving look. ‘That won’t do, Will. You really should start—’

‘You’re not my keeper,’ Will shot back. ‘I’m not going to give you a breakfast schedule for goodness sake. It’s fine. You do what you need to do. This is just an agreement to get you through this… whatever it is.’ He waved his hand about, and glanced at Hannibal, expecting him to look annoyed at his rudeness but instead he looked entertained, which made Will pout more. ‘I understand that you’re Mr Love Potion right now living off romanticised fumes, but I’ve woken up in a black comedy.’

‘I don’t see it like that,’ Hannibal said simply, unaffected by Will’s acidity. ‘Jack is sending an officer to collect my work diary,’ he went on. ‘Though I have cancelled my appointments for today.’

‘What did you say?’ Will asked.

‘An unavoidable emergency. How can they argue with that? I did offer them a referral if they couldn’t wait.’

‘Jack must have got someone to cancel my classes.’ He didn’t feel the need to check as he was unfairly annoyed at Jack.

Hannibal nodded and then said, ‘you can shower and dress first.’

Will came down forty minutes later, thankful that Hannibal gave him space to get ready. There wasn’t a lot of privacy when sharing a bedroom.

Hannibal squeezed his shoulder and kissed his cheek as if it were the most natural thing to do. His light dusting of bronzed stubble barely perceptible against Will’s less than a beard more of a scruff. ‘I’m going to get dressed. Feel free to explore.’

Will stood in the kitchen and decided to take a wander in the backyard. Lots of flowers and beautiful pots with fresh herbs and fancy garden furniture. Would be lovely in the summer.

He went back inside and sat in the cosy room, flicking through the channels.

Will spent the rest of the day tetchy and simmering and pacing about with restless energy. He wasn’t used to staying at someone’s house. He wasn’t trying to be bad-tempered but felt frustrated and silly. They were both grown men, and it was strange to be spending time with his quasi-therapist stroke friend (?) so informally. In this way.

He wasn’t used to be doing _nothing_ all day. At least at home, he had the dogs or tinkered about with his things, went fishing or had classes to plan, files to look at. But now- just endless stretch of days ahead with _nothing_ to do. Will tried to take a deep cleansing breath in and release it. _Nothing to do, all day, every day._

‘Just relax, Will.’ Hannibal tried to tell him. ‘I told you, you are my guest. Pretend you are on holiday.’ Which earned him a huffy glower.

Hannibal slipped an arm around his waist, and Will sensed an imminent kiss and turned his face. Lips landed on his cheek. His face jostled and prodded with gentle fingers which he leaned away from, though Hannibal seemed to be in good humour and not minding Will’s prickly exterior. He wasn’t as rabid as yesterday and apart from the initial onslaught where he had sucked Will’s breath away, he’d been very considerate, well considering everything. Touching Will every now again, with a chaste kiss seemed to satisfy him.

After dinner, Hannibal washed the large saucepan, and Will dried. Wiping his hands, he stood back, and Will caught him staring with an unwavering look. He noticed Will notice and smiled, his features softening. He lifted Will’s hand and brushed a soft kiss on his knuckles.

‘You have beautiful hands, Will.’ He kissed each finger and then kissed his palm, before holding it against his cheek, his eyes closing briefly as if he was savouring the touch. Will tried to stay still, feeling his whole body flush with embarrassment, and wanting to wriggle away. There really was no point in telling Hannibal that all this beauty he saw in Will would fade to nothing after he was de-potioned.

He lowered Will’s hand and looked like he was about to say something more but thought better of it. Will didn’t push.

They went out for a walk again, and Will didn’t stuff his hands in his pockets this time but was glad that Hannibal didn’t try to reach for him.

However, when the evening drew to a close, Will could see the door of the guest room was open, as if Hannibal was deliberately giving him an option. Will found himself hovering in the corridor uncertainly. Where would he sleep better? His instinct was telling him to muster up the courage to go into Hannibal’s bedroom, his brain was like _err, no Will_.

He found himself getting into bed in Hannibal’s room. Although they had separate blankets, he couldn’t deny he liked having the closeness of another. If Hannibal was surprised to see him there, he didn’t say anything, and Will was grateful the man was letting him keep his dignity.

On the third day, the morning of, he was sequestered by Hannibal, again. Nose against Hannibal’s chest. He opened his eyes frowning, and the man snickered.

‘Why are you frowning already?’ Hannibal’s accent was heavier in the mornings.

Will turned on his back, scowling up at the ceiling, running a hand through his curls.

Hannibal pressed his mouth against Will’s ear. ‘Grrrr,’ and he started to laugh. Will threw back the covers as the man continued to chuckle. ‘You are hilarious. Think I am going to keep you.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Will muttered, padding towards the bathroom, not bothering with his robe.

He didn’t understand why he kept turning in his sleep, and how come he was sleeping so soundly?

‘You’re unhappy because you’re sleeping well?’ Hannibal asked over breakfast.

‘I usually have night terrors, nightmares, more since…Hobb’s.’

Hannibal looked thoughtful. ‘We’ve talked about that. Whatever he represents shouldn’t steal away your rest. You killed a bad man and saved Abigail. We agree on that. You should rejoice in the power not let it be taken from you.’

‘I’m not. Not in that way, but my mind is…’ Will took a deep breath. ‘Complicated.’

‘Amazing and intricate and something to be nurtured.’ Hannibal squeezed his shoulder lightly and kissed his head as Will remained like a stiff doll.

On the fourth morning, he was pressed against Hannibal, again, as much as the two blankets between their bodies allowed. He wasn’t surprised and started to feel like a heel. How long could he remain a rigid statue—arms bound to his sides, as Hannibal’s fingers brushed the hair from his forehead, laying a gentle kiss on top, a palm over his ear as a thumb stroked his temple. Will wanted to hide his face in his hands and launch under the covers, burrowing deep, but then Hannibal would know he was awake. Although Will did automatically move away when Hannibal tried to pull him into a hug.

It wasn’t that the man was doing anything particularly inappropriate, even though he was dosed up. He was trying to be careful yet affectionate, which he was compelled to be, but it made Will feel worse and guilty. To be forced into this weird, unnatural situation where he was coddled and smothered in affection. He didn’t know what to do with it, but he couldn’t just leave, not when he’d agreed to stay and see it through. And it wasn’t Hannibal’s fault…

Hours later, he still wore a black look, silently eating the lovely lunch in front of him.

‘Why are you so outraged all the time?’ Hannibal asked.

‘I’m not outraged _all_ the time.’ Will couldn’t help snapping back. ‘But this situation is nonsense, and you seem entirely too relaxed! Why aren’t you more bothered by this?!’

Hannibal wiped his lips. ‘I agree the situation is unusual, but what is to be done about it other than let it play out? Being up in arms will achieve what exactly? Who should I get mad at?’ He tilted his head, looking kindly at Will. ‘Meanwhile, I have what I want, which is to be with you. I understand that it isn’t the same for you, so I am grateful for you being here. Albeit under duress, which I’m not trying to elevate by any means.’

‘I’m not under duress. I realise that you need to get it out of your system. This is just peculiar to put it plainly. And I’m not good at—'

‘I think you underestimate yourself greatly Will. I find you charming.’

‘I’m not charming!’

‘Not with that attitude.’ Hannibal smirked.

On the fifth morning, Hannibal passed him a cup of coffee when he came downstairs. A kiss was pressed on his forehead, which he didn’t move away from. ‘We both slept well.’

‘Mmm.’ Will grunted.

‘There’s cream and sugar if you like.’

Will shook his head.

‘Pancakes all right? And strawberries?’

‘Hannibal.’ Will cleared his throat, trying to pick his words carefully. ‘You don’t need to go to any trouble. I’m fine with coffee and toast or cereal, seriously.’ Yesterday, Hannibal had made bacon and eggs. The day before that a Croque madame.

‘It’s no trouble at all. We both need to eat. Let us talk of it no more.’

Apart from Hannibal bringing him breakfast when they had first met, Will had never eaten anything else the man had made, and he was good. Really good. Like chef good. Today’s pancakes were soft and fluffy with Chantilly cream and strawberries, with cups of hot, smoky dark roasted coffee.

‘It’s delicious, thank you.’ Will gulped it down, chomping with his fork and Hannibal looked beyond pleased that his food was being enjoyed. ‘Do you eat like this often?’

‘No,’ Hannibal answered, sipping his mug. ‘Weekends and holidays mostly. Food should be relished, and I like feeding you.’

Will gave a satisfied sigh, leaning back. ‘Well, well done, it’s good.’

‘Thank you,’ Hannibal said, looking gratified.

Will rested his chin in his hand, looking around the dining room. At the horns and painting above the fireplace. All very dramatic. Will had deduced some of Hannibal’s loves: classic mythology, Japanese artwork and culture, British architects and…William Shakespeare? He really seemed to be into art (which Will knew a little about but not much) and animal imagery. ‘You have a lot of dinner parties? This table seats a lot of people.’

‘Yes, I often have people for dinner. I would love to host you. I hope you will be there the next time by my side.’

Will tapped his fingers on the table, and Hannibal got up to sit beside him. He gently took Will’s hand in his and kissed it. And then suddenly leaned in to kiss Will lightly on his lips.

‘Do you have to keep kissing me?’

‘Yes, I feel the need to or—’

‘ _Terrible things will happen_?’ Will raised a brow. ‘Like what? What would happen?’

‘I would rather not find out,’ Hannibal said softly, stroking Will’s cheek. ‘It is magic, after all. Why tempt what we do not know?’

Will had not responded to the kisses. Hannibal’s lips were like a homing device, quickly shooting one down before drawing back.

‘I thought we could go out,’ Hannibal said.

Will had expected to stick close to the house during his time here, not go on outings. ‘Are you sure you’re okay to be out, in public?’

Hannibal looked amused. ‘Will, we do not need to be cooped up. I have what I desire, you. I’m perfectly able to be around people as long as we are together.’

‘Where did you want to go?’

‘I thought we could go to the beach,’ Hannibal said, rubbing their noses together. Will dropped his eyes but didn’t make a fuss.

‘Beach?’

‘A brisk walk with a beautiful view, just to be together and talk.’

‘Okay, fine.’ The cold didn’t bother Will, but he couldn’t say he had ever taken a walk on a beach with anyone before, not since he was at school in a group anyway. Not even much then if he thought about it. He’d been a late bloomer and dated at school in D.C but…he shook his head. _Whatever,_ it would be good to get out of the house.

‘Okay,’ he said again.

Hannibal’s house was large with plenty of space and light, and it was quiet, which Will liked but going out during the day would be nice. He got ready first, and when Hannibal was dressed, he found Will in the living room and held out his hand. Will hesitated. Was Hannibal really expecting them to hold hands?

His hand was swept up in Hannibal’s large paw, ending his internal debate. ‘The car is here.’

‘We’re not driving?’

‘No, I thought it would be nice to be driven.’ He glanced at Will. ‘Will you be packing Officer Graham?’

Will shook his head. ‘No, I have my hands. I can use them if I need to.’ Hannibal lips whispered an entertained smile and nodded.

Will hadn’t needed the tranq gun, and it would feel discourteous to bring it now. The man hadn’t done anything that would warrant such measures. He grabbed his hat and gloves and intended to put them on the doorstep when his mouth dropped open.

‘Hannibal! We’re going to the beach, not the Met Gala.’

Hannibal chuckled as he secured his front door. ‘I thought you would appreciate the privacy screen.’ He raised his brows grinning, and Will glared for effect.

Biting back a snarky comment was difficult as the chauffeur jumped out and held the limousine door open for them. Sliding in, he took off his jacket as it was so warm inside the car.

There was champagne in a bucket of ice with glasses. Will rubbed his eyes, feeling like he was a walk-on part in some surreal rom-com. As the car started to drive away, Hannibal pressed a button for the privacy screen to slide across.

He edged nearer to Will and rested an arm around his shoulders, fingers reaching up into his curls on his nape. His face was close as he kissed the side of Will’s head.

‘This is really bizarre.’

‘Bizarre events occur every day, Will. They test our ability to adapt and learn more about ourselves. Why don’t we use this as an opportunity to discover rather than avoid?’

‘Well, sorry, Hannibal. I’m not feeling… particularly charitable to whoever sent you that potion.’

‘And I cannot be anything other than extremely content.’

His lips travelled to the side of Will’s mouth, and they were soft, and his breath always smelt nice, _but that wasn’t the point_. The point _was_ this whole thing was strange and weird, and Will couldn’t tell if he should just shut up and let it happen or would that be too odd? The alternative was to fight Hannibal all the way.

Hannibal sniffed his neck, causing goosebumps to rise across his skin. ‘I’ve been using your shampoo and shower gel, sorry, I didn’t bring mine.’

‘Yes, I’ve noticed, and that’s perfectly all right, Will. They smell wonderful on you, different from how they smell on me.’

Hannibal inhaled deeply, his fingers stroking the length of Will’s throat. All of a sudden, he made a strangled noise and began kissing him in earnest. Will tried to squirm away, and Hannibal’s lips were on his cheek, his ear and then his head was turned again, and he was being kissed. He held his breath like he was underwater and gasped for air as Hannibal nuzzled his neck.

‘Geez, Hannibal.’ He felt lightheaded.

‘Darling—’

‘Darling?’ squeaked Will.

‘Endearments, Will. Proclamations are given in affection. We use language to shape our purpose. Create intimacy.’

‘Save me the lecture. I get it. It’s the potion talking—’

Hannibal’s mouth closed over his again, persisting gently, stopping all words completely.

Will actively refrained from kissing back, even though the man was a good kisser, he could admit that to _himself_.

Hannibal picked up his hand, lacing their fingers together and kissing the back of it. And then his wrist. Up his arm. It reminded Will of Gomez kissing Morticia. Gomez had been besotted with Morticia.

‘Regular Casanova, aren’t you?’ Will raised a brow.

‘If my predilections are beautiful, dark curly-haired men with blue eyes, then yes.’

Will bit back a smile that threatened to peak, and Hannibal captured his eye. ‘I find you utterly lovely, Will.’

‘It’s—’

‘The potion talking,’ Hannibal completed for him. ‘Either way, you are captivating, and you don’t even know it. Which makes you even more so.’

The compliments had been flowing nonstop, and Will didn’t know how to react to praises at the best of times, but none of this was real so.

He gathered Will against his chest, pressing a big kiss on the top of his head. Not letting Will go, he kept his arms around him, and Will went limp, not trying to struggle out of his embrace this time. It was tiring, and he would be lying if he said it didn’t feel nice. _Who didn’t like to be held?_ It was like he was Hannibal’s favourite stuffed toy _._

‘So, I saw your fly-tying gear. Tell me about it.’

Hannibal seemed genuinely interested and asked how Will learnt to make lures, what he liked about fishing and maybe he could take Hannibal sometime. Hannibal was easy to talk to, even in his office. Will didn’t feel any judgement from him. If he talked to Alana that way, he was sure she would insist he be removed from fieldwork. Which he both liked and hated because having to keep a tighter rein on himself was becoming harder to do the more he did it…

Hannibal was asking him something, his tone conversational. And they chatted.

When they reached the beach, Hannibal spoke to the driver before he drove away.

‘I will phone him when we are done.’

Will put on his gloves, and instantly Hannibal gripped his hand with his own leathered one. They were holding hands. Will stared at them, his eyes flickering to Hannibal’s face. Was there any point stubbornly refusing the man solace? Hannibal didn’t look abashed at all, and Will forced his discomfort away and left his hand where it was.

Trying to ignore the fact that they looked like a couple, he asked more about Hannibal's past. He’d started telling Will about his family a few weeks ago, and Will was curious to know more about his background. They were both orphans.

Walking down the pier, they breathed in the icy air, the waves cold and fierce against the poles. It was deserted, there was no one on the beach, and almost like they were the only two people in the world. Standing on the side, looking down at the water, Hannibal put an arm around him, hugging him. Will had never been hugged and kissed so much in his life as he had been in the last few days. He tried not to think about that.

They went down the steps and onto the beach. The sand was cold enough that it crunched under their shoes.

By the waterfront, Hannibal pulled him close and pressed a small kiss on his mouth again. Will lowered his eyes and felt a kiss on his brow.

‘It feels good for you to hold me like this?’ Will mumbled.

‘Yes, it feels perfect.’ Hannibal embraced Will tightly.

Was he truly Hannibal’s _heart’s desire_? What in the hell did that even mean?

Will didn’t try and move away and let himself be held as they silently stood, watching the large expanse of water on the shore.

‘Thank you, Will. There was much I was ignorant of, and I am glad to have the opportunity to explore parts of myself with you.’

Will didn’t say anything.

Silence fell between them and Will concentrated on the sounds of the birds as he watched the water. He could feel Hannibal’s heartbeat under the layers of clothing. He could smell his aftershave. The way he was breathing, the look on his face. In turn, Will felt calm. He faintly wondered if he had somehow ingested the love potion from the number of times Hannibal had kissed him. Was that possible?

Before Hannibal clasped his hand, his mouth was kissed again, and they started to walk back up.

Phoning for the car to pick them up ten minutes later, they had enough time to grab takeaway chocolate teas. Will gave one to the driver, who smiled gratefully.

‘I need to pick up a book,’ Hannibal said. ‘If that’s all right?’

Will shrugged. ‘I like bookstores.’

It was a small old bookshop with endless shelves like a maze stacked high on every subject imaginable. It was easy to lose time perusing, and they found themselves leaving two hours later, each with two purchases in hand.

‘I booked us a little something for lunch. I do hope you like it,’ Hannibal said.

‘When did you have time?’ Will unwrapped his scarf and slid off his jacket as they got back into the car.

‘While you were getting ready.’

‘Okay.’

It was lunch on a dining train as it trundled through Maryland's scenery, with a private booth and silver service. Will wasn’t sure his rumpled black and white plaid shirt was appropriate, but Hannibal hadn’t told him they were going anywhere fancy.

‘Are you trying to woo me Doctor Lecter?’ Will said as the waiter left them after taking their orders.

Hannibal hid a smile in his wine glass. ‘I want to spend time with you and for you to enjoy yourself.’

Will returned a soft laugh, looking down at his napkin, and had to remind himself that this wasn’t real, it was the potion talking. ‘It’s not the potion.’ Will’s eyes darted up.

‘I know what you’re thinking.’ Hannibal held out his hand, palm facing up. Will dithered for a moment and then scowling slightly, slipped his hand into Hannibal’s. He couldn’t help but stare again at their joined hands. It was a thing of wonder. Hannibal stroked his fingers gently, letting his index finger swipe up and down. Will tried to resist lacing their hands together and tore his eyes away.

Hannibal was speaking. ‘The potion only gave me the courage to seek you out and be able to express myself. It doesn’t make me say or do things I do not want to.’

Will rubbed his chin. ‘Well, forgive me, Doctor. But I have a tough time accepting the fact that you think I am your heart’s desire. We haven’t known each other for long and haven’t really spent a lot of time together- well apart from now that is.’

‘There has always been an attraction. You have experienced it.’ Will didn’t say anything. ‘I do not mean it was sexual attraction for you, but attraction nonetheless, something you haven’t given voice to yet but it’s there, stirring.’

Will felt his jaw tense. _Was he so transparent?_ Although he was aware of everyone else’s feeling, sometimes he was ignorant of his own.

‘For me, it was an instant attraction.’ Hannibal spoke calmly as if his words did not carry significant weight to change the course of well…everything. ‘You intrigued me. Again, I’m not saying it was immediately sexual but despite you thinking you didn’t find me interesting; I have to say I find _you_ enormously interesting.’

Will’s ears felt hot. _Not immediately sexual but was sexual now?_

‘Well.’ Will deliberately paced his words, sinking into his southern twang to bring a touch of levity into a suddenly charged (for him) atmosphere. ‘You said I’d find you interesting, so I guess I do. Now.’

Hannibal gave him a wolfish grin as the waiter came in with their food.

‘Would you like the dessert menu?’ The waiter asked after they had finished. He was speaking directly to Will.

‘Err yes, okay,’ Will said as Hannibal agreed.

‘He finds you pleasing to the eye,’ Hannibal said, leaning back. His sharp, dark eyes fixed on Will’s face.

‘Who does? No one does, Hannibal.’

Hannibal laid his napkin on the side of the table. ‘You don’t notice people looking at you because you’re so busy not looking at them.’

‘I look at you.’ Will pointed out.

‘Yes,’ Hannibal said, with a smug expression. ‘I feel privileged.’

Will rolled his eyes.

Hannibal was still studying him. ‘And you hide. You are a beautiful man with a beautiful mind, yet you hide behind your hair, glasses, and clothes. Tell me, Will, why don’t you like to be seen?’

‘I’m seen as much as I want to be seen.’

‘What if I said, I would like to see all of you?’ Hannibal put his elbows on the table, leaning forward.

Will’s lip curled to the side. ‘Is that a crudely suggestive, not so subtle remark, Doctor Lecter?’

Hannibal chuckled. ‘Not as crude as it sounds, Agent Graham. I am merely voicing a wish to know you intimately, that’s all.’

‘Well, you know what they say, patience is a virtue.’

‘And I would say that I prefer to seize the opportunity than wait. Inaction is an action of no consequence. It holds no value.’

Will snickered, just as the waiter came back in with their menus. Will beamed up at him unintentionally and saw the younger man’s smile widen. Will tried not to catch Hannibal’s eye.

‘A few minutes please,’ Hannibal said, and the waiter’s gaze lingered on Will for a fraction before nodding and turning to leave. And banged into the glass panel side rather than the exit.

‘Sorry,’ he said apologetically, rubbing his head before going out.

Hannibal had his lips pressed tightly and let out a burst of laughter once the waiter was out of earshot.

‘Stop!’ Will said, smiling back. ‘It was an accident. You’re so bad.’ His grin edged deep, showing his dimples.

‘It is of no fault of his own. You are a painting come to life. What else can one do but stop and stare?’

Will scoffed. ‘Not everyone appreciates art the way you do, Doctor Lecter.’

‘Well, some do, evidently.’ Hannibal inclined his head towards the door.

Will waved his hands, dismissively. ‘You know what? Fine.’ He shook his head, still smiling. There was no point in correcting Hannibal. Let him have this. He probably wouldn’t remember it anyway- _after…_

‘I feel uplifted when you look happy.’ Hannibal said in a tender voice. Will didn’t know what to say to that. ‘Shall we share a dessert, or is that much too _intimate_ and familiar?’

‘I could share a dessert,’ Will said and tried not to feel too fuzzy at Hannibal looking disproportionately pleased.

By the time they made their way back to the house, it was five pm. Will had to admit that he’d had a good time.

‘Thank you for today. It was oddly enjoyable in ways I could never imagine.’

‘Glad to have exceeded your expectations.’

‘Again, Doctor Lecter, are you trying to woo me?’

Hannibal squeezed his hand. ‘Is it working?’

Will shook his head with a smile, wetting his bottom lip. He was feeling buzzed with alcohol and had just finished off another glass of champagne. He was sitting in a fricking limousine, with a potion addled Hannibal Lecter after what could only be called day date. ‘Let’s see how you feel at the end of fifteen days when this is all over,’ he said.

The evening passed in comfortable companionship. Both were looking through their purchases sitting side by side on the sofa, their feet up on the footstool. Hannibal was stroking Will’s hand, and Will was letting him and not pulling it away. He didn’t even want to. The comforting tickling touch gliding from the tip of Will’s little finger down to his wrist, and over his knuckles. Will felt himself shiver and tried not to show it.

By now, their evening strolls had become an everyday occurrence, and Hannibal walked close to him, his gloved hand bumping against Will’s often.

They cooked dinner together, Hannibal coming up behind, arms against Will’s waist as he showed him how to use the large knife properly, cutting, slicing, chopping. Such closeness in such a short amount of time was insane, at least Hannibal had an excuse, what excuse did Will have?

As usual, Will started the night laying on his right-hand side, Hannibal again leaving the rest of the bed empty, chest pressed lightly against Will’s back. An arm over the blanket, his nose brushing Will’s hair.

Hannibal’s breaths were slow and steady. Grounding and Will found himself matching them in turn: no black stags, no Hobb’s, no night terrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had a nice time, didn't they?  
> Thoughts welcome x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day six onwards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna guess what day Will FINALLY kisses poor ol Hannibal back?

In the morning, his face was buried in the warmth of Hannibal’s neck, just above his collarbone, his arm looped around the man’s chest. _That was a first._ He kept his eyes closed and felt Hannibal stir slightly and kiss him lightly on the corner of his mouth. Gentle fingers carding through his curls.

His heart flipped. Hannibal was looking at him. He could feel it. Should he carry on pretending he was asleep? A finger stroked below his ear, so softly and Will’s insides melted. His eyes opened to a hazy morning smile.

He was enabling this behaviour, not resisting anymore. What would everyone think? What would Jack think? Did it matter what he thought? _Oh, fuck_ , he wished he could switch his brain off.

‘I told you, you sleep beautifully.’

Will grit his jaw and shuffled, laying on his back. ‘Don’t imagine it’s always like this. Seriously, I’m a terrible sleeper, I just. Maybe I’m really tired, or your bed is really comfy or—'

‘Having someone sleep with you anchors you.’

Will breathed in heavily, letting it out in shaky fragments.

‘Maybe.’

‘You turn in your sleep.’ Hannibal said, his fingers tenderly kneading the back of Will’s neck.

‘Huh?’

‘A few hours in, you turn and because I’m right next to you—’

‘You hold me?’

Hannibal nodded. ‘On your own, you probably turn back so wake up in the same position as when you slept, but yes, you turn into me, and I hold you. Mystery solved, in case you were wondering.’

Hannibal leaned in and inhaled deeply in the crook of Will’s neck.

‘You smell delicious Will. Better than the finest wine, the finest fragrance. Better than anything.’

Will turned his face slightly, inadvertently giving Hannibal more access to skin. ‘Well, you should know, you spend a lot of time sniffing me.’ Hannibal was like a bloodhound. His ears pricked, alert, his nose breathing deep.

Hannibal chuckled, the laugh low and vibrating in his throat. ‘If I could bottle your scent, I would wear it all the time.’

‘I’m using _your_ toiletries.’

‘And I said they smell different on you. Your underlying scent is uniquely yours and it is highly intoxicating. If one could submerge in their desire, they would live a fulfilled and prosperous life.’

Will didn’t know about that but couldn’t help but think that maybe the potion made your heart’s desire smell better or something, pheromones? Hannibal dropped a kiss on his neck and cheek before getting out of bed. It was also obvious that Hannibal spent time watching him sleep and seemed to like what he saw. _Beauty blinkers_. 

Will insisted on helping make breakfast, and then they talked to Jack for an update. All Hannibal’s appointments and Will’s classes had been cancelled, and they had found the package (a padded envelope) which contained the bottle in the bin and were trying to track fingerprints and camera footage from the roads.

But there were no prints. And no cameras pointing to the building of Hannibal’s office. Jack was compiling a report nevertheless, and for now, there was nothing else to do other than let the days pass. They asked Jack to tell Abigail and Alana they were working on something _classified_ if they wondered why neither had been to the hospital.

‘So, ummm.’ Jack cleared his throat. ‘How are things otherwise? Hannibal?’

‘Yes, fine. We are getting on well.’ He looked at Will and then patted him on the shoulder. ‘Jack? I’ll let you two talk privately. Thank you.’

‘Okay, thanks, Hannibal.’

Hannibal left the room.

‘Will? How are you? How is everything?’

‘Fine.’

‘And Hannibal? How is he?’

‘He’s fine. We’re okay. It’s all right. He’s nice.’

‘Nice?’ Jack said, sounding a little surprised. Hannibal was a man of hard edges, strict lines, and any deviation was hard to comprehend (if Will hadn’t seen it for himself). 

‘Accommodating, helpful. He’s…nice.’

‘And it’s obvious he is still under the spell of the potion?’

Will felt his heart feel a little heavy. ‘Yeah, he is definitely, you know, but he…it’s fine.’

‘Well, that’s good. Are you fine to hang in there?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Okay, well, it will all be over soon, and things will be back to normal. Maybe he won’t even remember any of it and that will be easier on you. Meanwhile, let us know if you need anything?’

‘Yeah. Thanks. Bye.’

After lunch, Will was in the living room. Thinking. For whatever reason, the conversation with Jack had put him in a funk. It _would_ be over soon. What if he had been given the love potion instead? Would it have led him to Hannibal too or someone else? Jack was so amazed that Will was Hannibal’s… It _was_ hard to believe. If he really thought about it, he would imagine Hannibal desiring someone else entirely. Not him. He wasn’t feeling sorry for himself when he thought that it was unlikely, he was anyone’s anything.

He heard the door open, and Hannibal came in and sat beside him. He offered a smile and Hannibal’s brows creased, looking concerned. His fingers reached out to lightly press against Will’s jaw.

‘Are you okay?’

Will nodded. ‘Yup.’

He thought Hannibal was going to try and kiss him again, but he didn’t. Instead, he bowed his head, his face touching Will’s. He was always so gentle. His fingers gliding around Will’s neck and Will really liked the way his thumb swiped up and down. It reminded him of soothing little cubs, puppies. _Oh god,_ he hoped Hannibal didn’t see him as a little animal needing to be comforted, although he did feel out of his depth. He couldn’t even pretend to be anything else. Feeling vulnerable with nowhere to hide.

Hannibal moved back slightly, but their noses were still touching. He could feel Hannibal’s eyelashes. ‘I thought we could go to the cinema.’

‘You want to see a film?’

‘Yes, I would very much enjoy your company. I thought we could choose one together.’

He squeezed Will’s shoulders in a quick hug and then showed Will the fancy artsy cinema where there seemed to be only fifty seats per screen. And everyone sat on sofas. _Make out sofa’s?_

Will agreed, he was curious to go, not ever having been before. Going to the cinema on a workday felt very extravagant, but what else was there to do? _Forced into leisure time, boo hoo, poor you_ , he told his reflection, as he got ready. He noticed that he looked better than he had for a long time. The tired, worn look gone and even his hair was behaving. Maybe some of the magic had rubbed onto him after all.

The cinema was dark, warm, and intimate. They each had a small bucket of popcorn; Hannibal salt, Will mixed salt and sweet and a glass of red wine. Sitting in the back row, Hannibal immediately put an arm around Will’s shoulder. Will didn’t move away; it felt nice having another body pressed against him, though a little distracting every time Hannibal moved his thigh or turned to reach for his glass. Will would get a whiff of aftershave and found it both reassuring and familiar. They were also kind of cuddling (?), and Will didn’t have a single thing to complain about.

The film was a gothic horror with shades of comedy, and he found himself chuckling at the black humour. He could feel Hannibal looking at him and met his gaze, flashing him a smile. Hannibal responding with a fond look before turning back to the screen.

Will snuck in a few looks himself, every time Hannibal laughed. His profile was relaxed and happy. Will wondered just how much of the film they had watched compared to how much they had watched each other.

Hannibal only nuzzled his head a few times but refrained from kissing, and Will felt like they were on another date.

As they trailed out of the screen, a voice called out, ‘Doctor Lecter?’

Will turned around to see a man approach Hannibal; he looked familiar.

Hannibal visibly took in a deep breath before greeting him. ‘Frederick.’

Doctor Frederick Chilton. Will had seen him around but never met him before.

‘And, if I’m not mistaken the elusive Mister Graham.’

Will nodded but did not offer his hand to shake. He was holding a bucket of popcorn, having merged their leftovers together. Instead, he said, ‘hello.’

The man was looking curiously at Hannibal and then at Will. Fascinated. ‘I didn’t realise the two of you were,’ he paused for a moment and then said delicately, with a simpering smile. ‘ _Social friends_.’

Hannibal pressed his lips together, not offering any explanation.

‘I did not see you at the soiree, Doctor Lecter. You were missed.’

‘I had a previous engagement.’ Hannibal said shortly.

Chilton’s eyes kept straying towards Will. ‘It’s very nice to meet you finally. You are quite the topic of conversation in psychiatric circles.’

Will clenched his jaw.

‘I have sent you numerous invitations to come in and talk to us. Possibly you are not receiving them?’ His gaze darted across Will’s face and then swept down to his feet and back up.

‘I don’t wish to be the subject matter for your research paper, Doctor Chilton,’ Will answered in a clipped voice. He hated being observed this way.

‘Shame,’ the man muttered. His eyes lingered on Will’s face, and Hannibal suddenly stepped in-between them, his slightly taller frame essentially hiding Will from view.

‘Will and I better be on our way. Goodnight.’

‘Of course.’ The man sidestepped. ‘Hope to see you both soon. Till then.’

Hannibal put a hand on Will’s back as they walked away. He seemed tense as they entered the car park. His jaw was so tight; Will was sure he was grinding his teeth.

‘You’re upset,’ Will said, getting into the car. ‘Why are you upset?’

‘I’m not upset,’ Hannibal said, buckling his belt and looking in the rear-view mirror.

‘Okay, not upset, but unsettled then.’

Hannibal remained silent as he reversed out of the parking space and drove towards the exit.

They joined the highway, and Will continued to watch him.

‘I…’ Hannibal appeared to be searching for the right words. ‘I,’ he tried again. ‘Am not used to certain emotions, and experiencing them has thrown me, somewhat.’

‘Emotions?’ Will asked. ‘Like what?’

Hannibal licked his lips. ‘Possessiveness. I’m not sure I have felt that before.’

Will delayed the why Hannibal was feeling possessive but more that he hadn’t experienced it before. ‘And the potion is leaving you wide open to certain emotions that you are usually able to ignore? Switch on and off?’

Hannibal glanced at Will before turning back to the road. ‘I can, yes. Certain emotions, though not all.’

‘Do you have an official diagnosis, Doctor? Do Jack and Alana know? I assume you’ve been rubber-stamped many times?’

‘I defy categorisation, I think—other perhaps. I have known since I was a child that I was different. I became a surgeon and a psychiatrist to understand more about the human body, mind and behaviour. It is enlightening deconstructing the human brain and how complex and beautiful it is. Thoughts and emotions, so intricate and fragile, yet so powerful. And to be helpless in bestowing that power for another to wield…’ He trailed off, sounding like there was more to say but choosing it left unsaid.

‘And you learnt to mirror certain social cues.’ Will stated rather than asked. ‘You can read situations before they even happen.’ Hannibal probably knew all the tricks just like Will.

He gave Will an impish smile. ‘You and I have many similarities.’

He had a certain _look_ which he usually kept well hidden, that was just on the edge of dangerous, glimmering, exciting, and dark. Will had suspected _something_ but hadn’t quite put his finger on it. Now he knew why. He felt a dormant thrill uncoiling inside; Hannibal didn’t see him as an aberration.

‘Are you going to regret telling me this once you’re de-potioned?’

Hannibal shook his head. ‘Not at all.’

‘What brought on the emotion?’ Will asked as they reached home and parked in the garage.

Hannibal switched off the engine and stared down at the steering wheel.

‘I didn’t like the way he was looking at you.’

‘How was he looking at me? Other than something under a microscope to be dissected.’

Hannibal grit his teeth again. ‘No, it was more than that. And I didn’t like it. It made me feel both possessive and protective.’

‘I—’

‘Forgive me, but as we discussed yesterday, you see so much yet are oblivious to certain overtures when directed at you. You cannot tell when you are desired.’

Will made a face. ‘I don’t think he _desires_ me, Hannibal.’

‘Yes, he does, but it matters not. I will ensure that the time he spends around you is minimal.’

Will frowned. ‘I am more than capable of staying away from the man myself. I don’t wish to be scrutinised by him or anyone for that matter.’

Hannibal said nothing as they got out of the car and went into the foyer. Will put down the popcorn and took off his jacket, shoving in his hat and gloves in the pockets. Hannibal took it from him, hanging it in the side cupboard.

He stepped up to Will, his large hand cupping Will’s face. He kissed Will’s lips and then his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, chin before landing on his mouth again.

Will’s breath stuttered as Hannibal drew him close to his shoulder tucking in Will’s head against his neck, gentle fingers caressing his hair. His eyes were always so intense, Will imagined his touches would be more aggressive but they never were. It was as if he was incapable of being anything but gentle with Will.

The next day they went to visit the dogs at the hotel. They really were being pampered and looked after.

‘You are very peaceful when you’re with them,’ Hannibal said. He had been silently watching Will.

‘Well, it’s different from a crime scene.’

‘Of course, I didn’t mean to compare the two, only that you look unburdened. You look happy.’

Will shrugged, ruffling Winston behind his ears. ‘Two different realities, environments. With you, right now. That’s the third one.’

‘Hard to find a balance.’

‘I find it hard to switch off, and I take my work home. Literally.’ 

He stood by Hannibal as the dogs bounded on the lawn.

‘You and I are in a bubble. Existing in a temporary space. Reality will kick in when it’s all over.’

Hannibal took his hand. ‘Are you so convinced it will be over?’

‘Of course. Once the effects of the potion end, we’ll go back to—'

‘Pardon my interruption, Will, but you don’t seem to want to hear it and are unwilling to accept when I say, none of this is because of the potion. My initial need to see you and touch you and be with you has been fed. We are together, and all decisions thereafter and affection, everything I do is because I want to. Not because I am being forced under a spell and propelled to act a certain way. This is me, Will.’

Will huffed, gently pulling his hand away and shoving it in his pocket.

‘I’m not trying to be ungracious, but let’s be real. We weren’t exactly friends.’ _He was really beating that drum, wasn’t he?_ ‘And all our conversations before were mostly about me and the cases. Right now, we’re like different versions of ourselves, and I’m finding it hard to reconcile who we are to what we usually are.’ He sighed. _Dog with a bone just not wanting to believe._

Hannibal, unflappable extraordinaire said, ‘I beg to differ, I’m finding it remarkably easy. Though I never imagined myself enjoying cohabitation, I feel elated to be with you every day. I cannot imagine tiring from your company. I see myself in you, I’ve never had that before.’

Will pursed his lips. Their cohabitation was short-term with an expiry date. There was no way Hannibal Lecter truly felt any of this, but there was no point in contesting it any further. _It would all end soon enough._

Later, they made dinner together. Hannibal held out a wooden spoon for Will to taste.

‘Mmm.’ Will licked the sauce on offer. ‘More pepper and sugar?’

‘Yes,’ Hannibal said and pecked a light kiss on Will’s forehead. ‘You’re a very good cook. You have a good palate.’

‘Better for you showing me your secrets.’

‘And I only share those with very special people.’

‘How many?’ Will blurt out without thinking.

‘Just you,’ he said in a low voice in Will’s ear, that caused a shiver down his back. Hannibal returned to the stove and added in more seasoning. ‘Wish I had made fresh bread,’ he said, looking distracted.

‘Is that bakery open?’ Will asked. ‘I can pop down and grab a loaf?’

‘Yes, it will be open. That would be nice. Thank you.’ He brushed a soft kiss on Will’s cheek. ‘Take the keys,’ he called out as Will entered the foyer.

Twenty five minutes later, Will walked back with delicious, crunchy Italian bread, and couldn’t help but be amazed at the domestic bliss sitcom he was currently residing in.

As he approached the front door, he realised it was the first time he had been alone. And he felt no urge to leave. He was looking forward to dinner and spending the evening with Hannibal.

The key fit easily into the latch, and before the door gave way, he paused. All these houses with people inside them. Families, couples. Regular people. It was like glimpsing into the other side of the veil. Like it was an exclusive club. _People lived like this_. _In coupledom?_ And now he was sort of one, just for a bit, kinda...

After eating, they sat in the living room sitting on the sofa, drinking. Will clutching his tumbler of single malt, Hannibal sipping wine. There was silence, but Will could feel Hannibal looking at him loud and clear as he drank. His gaze was feeling hot against Will’s face, like standing too close to a flame. Minutes passed, and he drank the last dregs of liquid and turned his head, their eyes sparking, igniting.

Hannibal’s eyes were the colour of whiskey, golden liquid brown. Will tightened his hand around the glass as Hannibal put his down. And moved closer. Silently reaching for the empty tumbler in Will’s hand, he pried the fingers loose and put it on the table with a soft clink. Will’s eyes flicked to his knees, hand clenched, and he swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry.

Hannibal’s hand tentatively cupped his cheek, turning his face, so they were looking at each other again. Will’s heart rate cranked up a notch, and he dropped his gaze. He was starting to tremble and couldn’t understand why. Hannibal’s closeness was making him feel very strange. A thumb stroked his cheek, fingers curling further, Hannibal’s index finger a light caress at the nape of his neck, catching in his curls. The faint touch like static. Will bit his lip as his breath came harder.

‘Will…’ Hannibal murmured. He urged Will to look up, and Will gulped as their eyes locked again. He was very aware of how many times he was blinking.

A large hand cradled his head like it was something precious as Hannibal lowered Will down on the sofa, leaning over him, covering him. Onto him. Staring intently all the while. Will wet his lips and saw Hannibal follow the movement. Heart galloping as their lips met. He was being kissed.

‘You have a mouth that needs to be constantly kissed, Will.’ Hannibal said between breaths.

Will closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at him. He couldn’t.

Hannibal’s hands were gentle in his hair, the soft lips kissing him with aching attention and care. The sounds of his mouth on Will’s moving over and over again, like waves crashing in Will’s ear. It was all he could hear. 

_Ooops._ Will had stopped drawing breath and finally gasped, his head spinning, eyes snapping open.

Hannibal lifted his head, stilling, though his face was so close, Will felt momentarily hypnotised, unable to look away. Hannibal dropped his head back down, his mouth against Will’s neck. A faint press of lips.

Will took in a deep breath, his chest rising under the weight of another chest pressed down on him. _They were so close._ Hannibal cleared his throat and sat up lifting Will with him. He took Will’s hand and placed it over his heart, which was thumping as madly as Will’s and his hand was very warm.

Lifting Will’s chin, he said quietly but clearly. ‘Forgive me.’

For what? Will thought hazily, as the man took him in his arms, holding him tightly. He rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. He was shaking, and he didn’t know why, but it felt comforting being held. He let his hands slip around Hannibal’s waist, as Hannibal’s hand stroked his back up and down. Calming.

‘I’ve got you,’ Hannibal whispered. ‘You have me. It’s okay.’

They sat like that for a while. Just holding each other.

On the eighth day, the morning of, Will left the bathroom door unlocked, and Hannibal peeked in as Will brushed his teeth. He picked up his toothbrush and gazing at each other; they brushed their teeth. Will couldn’t help but smile, and a small trail of toothpaste trickled out before he could stop it. Hannibal instantly wiped it away from his chin, and Will gurgled with laughter, quickly spitting out. His grin was automatic.

‘We’ve been spending waaay too much time together. Twenty-four hours a day every day. I’ve never done that.’

Hannibal rinsed his mouth and dabbed it with a towel.

‘Neither have I,’ he said, cupping Will’s cheek. ‘And it had to be you.’

‘Well, it will be over soon.’ Will turned away, opening the tap.

‘Don’t be too sure.’ Hannibal gave him a jaunty smile and patted his arm before he walked out. Will could feel the heat of his hand linger on his skin.

Will had always thought of himself as heterosexual, but this crossed all boundaries. It seemed to matter not that they were two men living together, holding hands, hugging, in affection. They were just people. Who were attracted to each other (he really couldn’t deny it). It was a slight but not unwelcome revelation for Will even though one of them was _potioned-up_.

That evening after a few measures of whiskey again and a game of chess, Hannibal and Will were in bed. Side by side. Will’s mind was floating, and he was very aware of his heart thudding in his chest. Hannibal shifted under the covers, switching off the main lights and left on the dim bedside lamps.

He pressed a kiss on the side of Will’s head, and Will took in a long breath, turning to look at him. They held each other’s gaze. Not speaking and the silence felt heavy around them, like a velvet blanket. Hannibal was really good looking, like all the time. He had very regal features. Will preferred seeing him like this, unfussy, at ease. Of course, it wouldn’t be like this always, but still, it was nice seeing this side of him.

Hannibal’s fingers grazed his jaw, thumbing over his short beard, under his chin, tracing his lips. There had been no discussion about the fact that Will had not kissed him back. It had been all one-way kisses. No longer turned away but not exactly reciprocated and the man seemed okay with that…

Fingers trailed down his throat, and Will’s body responded, closing his eyes. Hannibal’s lips hovered over his, and he could feel how near the other man’s face was.

Opening his eyes, Hannibal was staring at him, looking as dazed as Will felt.

_Fuck it._

Will _really, really_ wanted to kiss him.

Quickly, before he changed his mind, his hand slid behind Hannibal’s neck, crashing their lips together. His fingers twined into the bronze strands and immediately felt Hannibal’s hands tug his hair. Both pressing their faces and mouths as close together as possible.

Will suddenly had a vision of lions fighting, hungry, ferocious, thirsty.

Hannibal let out a groan as their mouths parted and the kisses were wet and open. And then there was tongue.

Will could feel it all the way in his stomach, in his crotch, down his legs. Body tingling. _Holy shit._

 _What are you doing, what the fuck are you doing? Oh shit, fuck fuck,_ and then _I don’t care, I don’t care, I don’t care._

And he stopped caring. And just enjoyed the feeling of kissing and being kissed.

_Fuck it all._

_Fantasy Island, here I come_ , he thought.

When Will woke up the next morning, he was entangled in Hannibal’s arms. Mind paused for a moment before it all came flooding back.

How long had they spent making out?

Hannibal’s arms squeezed around him, and Will pressed his nose against his shoulder, the pillows, and blankets soft and cocooning.

‘Morning.’ Hannibal’s voice was slightly rough but sounding happy.

Will lifted his head and flopped it on his chest. This was feeling very couple-y, and he flicked the thought away. _Fuck it._ He may as well take advantage of the madness and give in. He wasn’t hurting anyone. Apart from himself perhaps… _but fuck it._ It would be tough to go back to being ‘friends’ or whatever they were, but Will could play his part, this role that had been allocated to him in a reality play that would be over soon.

Hannibal’s hands swept up and down his back, and he closed his eyes again. He was feeling very cosy and snug. Reaching for Hannibal’s hand, he joined their palms, tangling their fingers together, feeling their pulses thrum in sync. 

He fell back to sleep.

Possibly an hour later, he awoke, still nestled in Hannibal’s arms. Lifting his head, he looked at the time. Nine am. Raising himself slightly, he nosed down Hannibal’s neck, feeling the smooth skin. The man gave a low moan. He was warm under his top, and Will could feel his chest hair beneath the material and felt a wish to see it. Touch it. Will didn’t have any hair on his chest. _Hannibal was a grown-up,_ he thought.

He was only slightly taller than Will, but broader and being engulfed in Hannibal’s larger arms, made him feel sheltered and cherished. _Stupid._

Glancing at the honey brown eyes, Will kissed him. He felt soft and hard and real, and Will heard him breathe in shakily.

More tongue. Soft, slippery. Entirely inappropriate as much as wholly appropriate. Hannibal parted Will’s mouth wide, his tongue licking into every crevice, along Will’s teeth, sweeping the roof of his mouth, swirling their tongues together. Will felt devoured, feeling the kiss in every part of his body.

They spent another hour kissing before nature called.

As Will came out of the bathroom, he saw Hannibal’s face with sunlight streaming in the room.

‘Shit, sorry.’

Hannibal smiled, passing a hand over his cheek. ‘Don’t think I’ve ever had beard burn before.’

Will stepped closer, carefully touching the reddened skin, and received a kiss.

‘The rewarding incentives far outweigh the mild discomfort. Although your hair is quite soft, I didn’t imagine my skin to be sensitive. But I have something to calm it down, and perhaps we can buy you a beard conditioner, to further soften it. I don’t want to give you any excuses to stop kissing me.’

Will grinned, feeling a primal shudder at marking Hannibal, which he tried to shake away. He had sported a light dusting of facial hair since college but hadn’t really had many partners who stuck around long enough to complain about beard burn. He hadn’t shaved since he had been here. He should trim it soon.

‘Sorry,’ Will said again, kissing Hannibal’s cheek.

‘Don’t apologise. I feel sanctified.’

‘I’m sure devout followers would find that comment blasphemous.’

Hannibal quirked a pale blond brow.

Will chuckled. ‘I’ll start breakfast.’

After they both dressed, they did indeed go shopping, and Will watched amused when Hannibal bought him a selection of products saying they were more for him than Will. He was probably right.

‘Shall we go for a drive?’ Hannibal asked after dinner. It was after nine.

‘Where?’

‘The sky is clear, and maybe we can find a suitable location with an unimpeded view. We could—'

‘Okay,’ Will said.

Hannibal’s Bentley smelt really nice. It was also very comfortable.

‘I know somewhere,’ Will said a few minutes into driving. It was kind of a make-out spot for teenagers, but it was cold and the middle of the week.

Hannibal pulled into a large empty carpark and switched off the engine, tossing the keys to Will.

‘What are you doing?’

‘You can drive us there. Do a few rounds to get comfortable and then we can go.’

Will looked at the keys. ‘Hannibal… your car. It’s…’ Probably cost more than Will’s house.

‘It’s fine. It’s just a car, Will.’ He opened the door, and Will did the same, giving him a bemused look before getting behind the wheel. He adjusted the seat slightly and started it up.

Hannibal had a small smile playing on his lips as Will drove in circles, figure of eights, left and right. Then he aimed for a parking space by a barrier and tried not to laugh as Hannibal’s hand gripped the armrest just a little tighter. He deliberately drove a tad too close, keeping an eye on the wing mirror and watching Hannibal’s reaction.

‘ _It’s just a car, Will_ ,’ Will said, doing a bad impression of the man.

Hannibal laughed. ‘You did that on purpose, very funny.’

‘Sorry.’ Will chuckled. ‘Okay, let’s go.’

In took about thirty minutes to get there, the road climbing to higher ground. There was no one around.

He parked and took out the keys as Hannibal opened the door.

Will shoved his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky. It really was a clear night. Hannibal took out a blanket and a long cushion from the boot and then leaned in the backseat taking out a thermos. Will hadn’t even seen him bring one.

He put the blanket on the bonnet, resting the cushion on the windscreen.

‘You’re not worried about scuff marks on your beautiful car?’

‘I trust you, infinitely Will.’

Will hoisted himself up carefully and then reached out a hand as Hannibal got on. Settling back on the cushion, they both took in deep breaths. It was cold but the car was warm underneath.

It was silent up here. No noise of traffic. Just the rustle of trees nearby. Will wasn’t much of an astrologer but knew enough to spot the major constellations.

He searched the night sky for a moment and then took Hannibal’s hand tracing. ‘Canis Major, Canis Minor’.

Hannibal aimed higher. ‘Gemini.’

Will moved to the right. ‘Orion.’

Hannibal moved further right. ‘Taurus.’

Will sniffed, lowering Hannibal’s hand but not letting go.

‘Me and my buddy, in high school. There was a spot bit like this, and we used to drive there the summer we got our licenses and just hung out, drinking beer, and chatting.’

Hannibal squeezed his hand. ‘A kissing buddy?’ He tried to sound casual, but Will detected a need for an answer.

Will guffawed. ‘No, Hannibal. Just a buddy.’

‘Who was your first kiss with?’

‘I was twelve, and it was with Annamae Preston. After church, there was a fundraiser, and we happened to go. She said she wanted to kiss me because I was quiet and wanted to get it over and done with.’

‘Pragmatic,’ Hannibal said dryly.

‘Savage. She bit me. You?’

‘Sixteen. Regina Vidas. I had just settled in Paris with my uncle and aunt, and she was the daughter of one of his friends.’

‘Was it good?’

‘Yes. No biting. She was quite nice. We stepped out for a while.’

Hannibal unscrewed the thermos and poured what smelt like tea into the cap. He handed it to Will first.

They had already shared a lot of saliva; sharing the same cup wasn’t an issue. Will sipped the hot liquid before passing it back.

They chatted as the thermos emptied and Hannibal laid it down on the side, before leaning over Will.

‘Your nose is cold,’ he said. He pulled Will close under him, so he was almost on top. Nuzzling Will’s hair, his lips dragged lower towards his jaw and then placed his mouth over Will’s nose, breathing hotly, warming it.

Will snickered, as Hannibal blew warm air on his cheeks and then to his lips.

They kissed for a few moments. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, with Hannibal. To say it was surreal was diminishing the magnitude of what was happening between them (and forever emblazoned at least in his mind).

Will slipped his arms around Hannibal’s waist under his coat, his body warming Will like a heater despite the freezing wind.

‘So, you _did_ want to drive to a make-out point like a couple of teenagers.’

‘Great minds think alike.’ Hannibal kissed him deeply, his tongue slipping in and Will couldn’t help a faint moan escaping.

‘Stargazing is very romantic, Doctor.’

‘Good. Is it working? I, for one, am feeling adequately amorous.’

They both laughed, faces pressed together, and bodies enveloped in a tight hug.

‘Though I fear, we might need the heat of the car before long for our ageing bones.’

Will let out a bark of laughter. ‘Aging, you? Never.’

He wound his arms around Hannibal’s neck for a last kiss before nipping his cold ear.

Hannibal let Will sit behind the wheel again and flicked on the heaters. He reached out to pull Will’s head forward for another kiss, his large hand gripping Will’s curls, tugging gently.

When they returned home, Hannibal was in bed first, and he lifted the covers in a silent request. Will got in beside him, again, grateful the man was not making an issue of Will ‘ _giving in’_. Hannibal cradled his head against his shoulder, his hands circling in broad strokes across his back, up past his neck, sinking into his curls. This felt like something more, something _other_.

‘I have never looked so forward to getting into bed until you,’ Hannibal whispered against his ear. ‘I’ve never had this, Will.’ He sounded so sincere, and Will felt his nose tingle.

Were they both just pathetically lonely? Or this was somehow the universe’s way of showing them that they were capable of _this_? Unless Will had always assumed the worst and had been blind to any opportunities previously presented. He had always thought of himself as hard to be around, hard to get along with, and deliberately isolated himself so he wouldn’t have to deal with such matters, but this demonstrated that it was possible. For him. Of being with someone. With the right person.

Will woke for a moment in the middle of the night when Hannibal stirred, and he was pulled closer, gathered into solid arms. Snuggling. They were snuggling. He wasn’t even sure that Hannibal was aware of what he was doing but made a contented sound as he hugged Will to him.

Will was often irritated by his own stream of breath against his skin, but he didn’t mind Hannibal’s breath against his face, his neck. It felt safe.

On the tenth morning, they were wrapped in each other’s arms. Hannibal gave him a lazy kiss, and Will kissed him back. He breathed in the scent of Hannibal’s morning sleepy skin feeling dreamy and light-hearted. _He had also started sniffing Hannibal._ This was bad. He was making it very hard on himself for when he went back home. It would take a week, maybe two or even three weeks getting used to sleeping on his own again. He had to make sure he didn’t miss Hannibal.

_How was he going to do that?_

Later, they drove an hour out of town to a little Italian tucked opposite the seafront. They sat at a table behind a wooden lattice and Hannibal reached out his hand for Will’s whenever there was a pause between eating. The way his thumb stroked over Will’s knuckles, drawing soothing swirls on his wrist, lacing their fingers together. An occasional kiss on the back of his hand. Will had never been tactile before and shied away from most touches, but it was as if Hannibal _knew_ how to touch him. 

‘Again, you’re being very romantic. I’m definitely being wooed.’

‘Yes, I am trying.’ Hannibal said, his words cutting through Will’s thoughts and sending a message straight to his heart. He couldn’t help but lean in when Hannibal reached out and cupped his cheek with his other hand.

Afterwards, they walked down the pier in the cold breeze, with the moonlight shining down. Hannibal stopped and held Will’s face, threading his fingers through his curls. Will was kissed so deeply, he could feel the tongue like honey, slow and languid in his mouth, the warmth spreading down his stomach and legs.

‘This is real, Will,’ Hannibal spoke softly. ‘Believe me, please.’

‘I believe that you believe it,’ Will responded, smiling at him.

All the while, a small sledgehammer was chipping away the newfound joy. How it was dangerous to _want it to be true_ because his life rarely rewarded him kindness. Hannibal was in a rose-coloured haze. Of course, it was all real to him. But this was _why_ Will had been grumping, growling at the start. It was easier to resist than go soft and lax and let the wave of emotions take him under.

What was going to happen to him when this was all over? He would have to handle the heartache when it came, but for now, this was nice. He had never been so doted on in his entire life. He wasn’t one to go on dates and hold hands. Of course, it would take a love potion to have someone fall for him in that way…

But for now, he could pretend that he was just lucky, and chosen and _that_ person.

He kissed Hannibal back.

On the eleventh day, when they eventually made it out of bed, they pottered around the house and then went to see the dogs again. Hannibal was like a soothing balm, cancelling the noise in his head, a bleeding wound sutured and protected with a band-aid. He wasn’t sure how hard the fallout would be when the band-aid was ripped off, but for now, he felt peaceful. He had only known such tranquillity when he was either with the dogs or fishing.

And Hannibal didn’t press him for conversation. If he could tell Will needed quiet, they sat in silence. He was remarkably easy going, which was unexpected. And despite everything, Hannibal _was_ being genuine. Will could tell when someone was bullshitting him with false emotion, the eyes, the heartbeat, the various tells, Hannibal did really believe what he was feeling was real, even though _yes, yes, it was the potion._

That night Will’s clothes came off.

He hadn’t meant it to go that way. They hadn’t done more than making out. And, he had been enjoying Hannibal’s company. They ate together, drank together, shared stories, chatted, played chess, watched movies, visited the dogs. Kissing.

In their odd little bubble shut off from everything.

So, when, he found his hands suddenly tracing Hannibal’s bottom as they kissed vigorously, neither seemed surprised. It had been there waiting in the wings.

‘Sorry,’ he mumbled. He moved his hands back up. ‘We shouldn’t. Not right now, it wouldn’t be right.’

Hannibal groaned into his mouth. ‘Because you think I’m under the influence?’

‘Yes, I don’t want to take advantage.’

Hannibal slumped onto Will, his head burrowing into Will’s neck. ‘Fine, what about you?’

‘Me?’

‘Yes, you. What if I want to pleasure you? Is that allowed?’

Will felt his body twitch as a jolt of arousal zinged through him. ‘Don’t say stuff like that! I’ll…’

‘Get hard?’ Hannibal shifted over his body, and Will let out an undignified yelp. ‘Well, you don’t want to take advantage of me as you are Agent Will Graham upholding my honour, but what if I said I had a desperate need to take off your clothes and pleasure you as that would make me exorbitantly happy?’

Will felt his mouth go dry. _Fuck._ Yup, he was getting hard all right. He didn’t know if he could will it away.

‘Stop saying that…’

Hannibal slid a warm hand under Will’s t-shirt, and Will’s eyes closed. The hand inched further up, across his chest, scraping short nails slightly over his nipples, and he felt himself melt into the mattress.

‘You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to rip away your t-shirt and peel off these tiny boxers. You must think I have will power made of iron because for days I’ve wanted to bite your delectable bottom. I spend a lot of time looking at your bottom.’

‘Hannibal!’

‘What if I remain clothed, and you entirely unclothed, laid out to make me happy? Will you permit me that, Will?’

 _Was there a right answer to this? Or any wrong answers? Maybe it was all right to say yes, please._ He bit his lip, his face feeling flushed, his lower body stirring, Hannibal’s hand continuing to stroke his chest.

 _Had time stood still? Why was he being so coy? He wasn’t ashamed of his body… he could be naked. And…_ his brain frazzled _…. He could be pleasured. That would be all right. If Hannibal wanted to… what was wrong with that? Was that taking advantage… yes, probably..._

‘Stop thinking!’ Hannibal growled, and pushed him down, kissing his breath away. ‘May I?’ He was panting, his breath scorching on Will’s face, his hands eager under the t-shirt, near his collarbone. ‘Please, Will?’

_What the heck…_

‘Yeah,’ Will croaked out, and before he knew it, Hannibal had yanked off his top, and pushed down his boxers. Will couldn’t fault the speediness and felt irrationally pleased that Hannibal wanted him naked that much.

‘Is this okay?’ Hannibal mouthed the words onto his neck, and Will arched up with a moan.

‘Yes.’

‘Good.’ Hannibal’s arms were on either side of his head, their chests aligned, and Will could feel their heartbeats thumping together. ‘Lay back, Will. Relax. Let me make you feel good, love.’

Will literally felt weak with desire. The idea of being so bare and exposed with Hannibal Lecter was crushingly irresistible.

‘Just focus on the pleasure.’ Hannibal was kissing his way down his body.

Will focused.

An hour and a half later, he was unapologetically naked laying on the tangled bedsheets. Legs bent at the knees, parted wide, Hannibal’s face resting in the crease of the inside of his left thigh, right on top, right near…

He had come twice in the man’s mouth. Once when Hannibal had eagerly engulfed Will, hot and wet and Will unable to hold back, spurted enthusiastically and enthralled as Hannibal swallowed. Calming Will with gentle strokes, Hannibal moved his hands up and down Will’s legs, before making out with his bottom. His mouth pressing closer and closer until there was nowhere for his tongue to go, other than inside Will’s body. Licking and pushing in, kissing him open, relaxing him with such lavish attention, that Will forgot to breathe, so caught up in rapture. No one had ever done that to him before. _Oh, my fucking…holy fuck…What the fuck…_

His cheeks reddened when the bottle of lubricant came out, and Hannibal asked, ‘may I?’

Will nodded a breathy, ‘yes.’

One slick finger becoming two as they tenderly slid in and out of him, and Hannibal stared into his eyes. _Maintaining eye contact during a sexual act._ That was a first for Will. And when he was teetering on edge again, Hannibal’s mouth lowered and covered him as he came a second time.

Hannibal had been gentle and careful, taking it slow, and everything felt so good. Sensing when he needed to speed up, slowing when Will was tumbling from the crest. No one had ever spent so much time on Will’s bottom before, and he was too exhausted and hazy with pleasure to feel embarrassed. Though he imagined he would, later on. Mortified probably but right now, _nah._

His fingers idly threaded through the burnished strands, as Hannibal’s mouth delicately kissed his softened length, which still felt really nice. His limbs were loose, and Hannibal moved his thighs apart like a floppy doll, stroking him, kissing him everywhere. Hannibal’s face nuzzling and breathing him in. He slipped his hands under Will’s bottom, gentle fingers not pressing in, but brushing over and under and around. His bottom felt very cared for, Will thought tiredly with a feeling of euphoric endorphins still coursing through his body.

It had been the most sexually intense experience he’d ever had, including losing his virginity. In high school, with an older girl at a party, which had been embarrassing, awkward and messy…

‘Mmm.’ Hannibal’s voice was gravelly, prodding him out of his head. ‘If I am ever in need of a pillow, I am sleeping right here.’

Will chuckled as his fingers reached down to stroke over Hannibal’s head, the top of his shoulders. ‘No one has ever spent this much time with their face pressed against my dick before.’

‘Good,’ Hannibal lifted his head. ‘I’m glad to be the only one.’ He pressed another soft intimate kiss, and Will felt his heart somersault. He hadn’t spent time imagining what type of lover Hannibal was, but he knew now. Tender, caring, affectionate, passionate.

‘I have to change my bottoms,’ Hannibal said with a grin.

‘Sorry,’ Will said.

‘Don’t be, it was satisfying and unable to hold back with the noises you made.’

Will felt himself blush as he propped himself on his elbow as Hannibal got up.

He tumbled back in bed a moment later, quickly laying on top of Will.

‘With clothes on, you look slender,’ Hannibal said in between kisses to his lower stomach, a lick on his hips, a love bite sucked onto his waist.

‘Scrawny,’ Will said.

‘Slender,’ Hannibal insisted. ‘And naked like this.’ His eyes met Will’s. ‘You are a living breathing work of art. You are magnificent. Your chest.’ He kissed up past Will’s ribs, his tongue grazing Will’s nipples, soft kisses by his collarbone, nipping his throat. ‘Your arms, your shoulders.’ He ran his hands up and down Will’s forearms, his biceps, up to his neck. ‘You are a sight to behold, Will. I appreciate beauty, and you have it in abundance. You should always have control over your body and your pleasure. You are to be worshipped and revered. Adored.’

It didn’t matter if it was the potion making Hannibal talk that way, it was wonderful to hear it. It was also highly improbable that anyone, even under a spell, would ever say such things to him to ever again (he wasn’t sure if he even wanted anyone else to say them).

Plus, apart from one unavoidable sleepover, Will had never spent the entire night in bed with someone since college. Which was maybe a little odd for a man in his mid-thirties. _Was it?_ Well not for him, he wasn’t exactly dating material. He knew he was decent looking and attractive, sort of, but his encounters quickly fizzled out after a few kisses or sex. Hopefully, it wasn’t to do with how he was in bed, but more to do with the mating dance's social cues and general awkwardness that he avoided.

Their lips joined, Hannibal’s tongue sliding in. ‘I don’t want anyone seeing you like this apart from me.’ He spoke the words into Will’s parted mouth, and Will sighed into him, his tongue darting forward. His body spread beneath to cushion Hannibal’s clothed one on top. The friction of the material against his naked skin felt delicious.

‘I don’t think you need to worry about that Hannibal. I really don’t engage in a lot of carnal activities.’

Hannibal looked down at him; his stare was fiery and intense. ‘Good,’ he said again.

His fingers slid into Will’s hair, tugging him close as they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, stuff happened. Will is officially thawed out and defrosted.  
> Thoughts welcome! X


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You’re very worried about my bedding, Will.’  
> Days 12-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a huge marshmallow with a gooey centre and Hannibal sucks a chocolate lolly.

The next morning, Will blearily came down in his t-shirt and boxers. He was about to step into the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

‘Will?’ Hannibal called out. ‘Are you able to get the door?’

‘Okay, yeah,’ Will called back, racing upstairs to grab his robe. Hurtling back down, he opened the front door.

‘Delivery for Will Graham,’ a cap said behind a tall box.

‘Umm, yeah, but errrr…’ Why would he be getting a delivery here?

The delivery man moved his head to the side, looking at Will.

‘Are you Will Graham?’

‘Yes,’ Will answered.

‘Well, great. This is for you. Sign here, please.’

Will scribbled his signature, baffled as the man handed him the tall narrow box marked fragile.

‘Enjoy,’ he said and walked off.

Will carried the box into the kitchen, looking at it quizzically.

‘He said it was for me.’ He put it on the counter.

Hannibal was looking at him fondly. ‘Then, it must be. Why don’t you open it?’

Will carefully lifted the box and was immediately hit with the scent of roses. His mouth dropped open as he uncovered a crystal vase with the most luscious deep red roses he had ever seen. Twelve. Full and open. He touched a velvety petal and breathed in. His brows knit as he opened the small envelope tucked inside.

_“Thank you for last night. You are so very beautiful. Yours Hannibal”_

Will felt instant tears fill his eyes. _Fuck._ No one had ever given him flowers before. He didn’t even know he wanted them until this moment.

‘Hannibal….’ He didn’t know what to say. ‘I’m right here. You…’

Hannibal came round the counter, slipping his arms around Will’s waist, fingers interlocking on his lower back. ‘I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you being here.’ He dipped his head and kissed Will softly. ‘You make me so happy and I will forever cherish our first memory of us in that way.’

‘Thank you,’ Will said. His voice was shaky, and he rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. He didn’t know what else to say and felt traitorous tears well up again and closed his eyes, feeling the wet trail seep out from the corners. Burying his face into the solid chest, he tried not to make it obvious he was feeling emotional as Hannibal’s arms held him.

_This isn’t real. This isn’t real. Don’t you fucking dare. Stop._

They stood like that for a moment before Will casually wiped his face and leaned back. Hannibal’s fingers slid into his hair, his palm warm and heavy against his throat, his thumb stroking back and forth near Will’s ear.

‘You like holding me like this,’ Will said with a smile. He had an image of a cub being held in the mouth of its parent. Safe, warm, secure.

Hannibal’s eyes met his; staring at each other.

‘Does it make you feel uncomfortable?’ he asked. ‘I’ll stop if it does.’

‘No,’ Will said. ‘I like it.’

Hannibal’s lips curved, his fingers moving in soothing circles now and Will felt his whole body relax.

‘Your neck is slender and fits perfectly in my hand, and I can do this…’ His lips pressed on the other side of Will’s neck. ‘And this…’ his lips dragged up, and he was kissing Will just behind the ear, and _oh, it was the best feeling in the world._ Will tipped his face up as Hannibal held him tighter, his hand curving around Will’s neck, supporting his head as their kisses got wetter, longer.

‘Will…’ he breathed and the way he said it, made Will want to collapse forward and melt into him. They kissed as if their sighs had turned into kisses themselves.

Taking a moment to catch their breaths, they stared at each other transfixed. Never, had Will known passion like this. It wasn’t possible.

‘You feel fragile, and I want to shield you, protect you.’

Will tried to come out of his stupor but was having a hard time of it.

‘I’m not fragile,’ he murmured but couldn’t find it in himself to be offended at this moment.

‘No, you are deceptively so, which gives you an advantage. Strong and delicate.’

Will wet his lips, and Hannibal was on them, sucking his lower lip, still holding Will’s head.

‘Contradictory terms, Doctor. Which one is it?’

‘Both, like gossamer silks of steel.’ He was kissing Will’s neck again, his thumb stroking back and forth over Will’s jaw. ‘You are the perfect symphony. Contrasting tones creating a wondrous harmony, one I will never tire from hearing.’

Only Hannibal could say stuff like this and get away with it.

He tilted backwards slightly, looking dazed as Will blinked up at him.

‘Your eyes are ocean meets sky. How they change with the light and your emotions. They reflect your soul, ever-evolving. You are very beautiful, Will.’

‘I’m really not,’ Will whispered back. Hannibal waxing lyrical, so earnest in his expressions.

‘I say you are, and you cannot tell me otherwise. If you haven’t been told before, then the world is full of fools, and I care not for them, just you.’

Will circled his arms around Hannibal’s neck, bringing them closer. Hannibal’s hands slid down his chest and around his waist, almost lifting him, his toes pressing down on the tiles beneath.

Finally, giving one last kiss, Will took a deep breath and stepped back. Hannibal’s feelings and his were mingling more and more. This close, it felt like he was wrapped in Hannibal’s aura. He planted a quick kiss on the man’s cheek and shrugged off his robe. It was hot in the kitchen.

Hannibal poured him coffee with a stir of sugar and watched Will through hooded eyes. There was a plate of warm French toast with a generous sprinkling of cinnamon, and Will grabbed one and stood by the counter eating.

‘What?’ Will said, licking his finger before reaching for another one.

Hannibal smirked. ‘Tell you in a minute.’

Will looked down at himself confused. He polished off another two pieces of toast and then sipped his coffee. Hannibal pressed a kiss on his head before going to the sink and rinsing out his cup.

Will nudged him out of the way to wash his cup and then turned to look at the still smirking Hannibal.

‘What?’ he grinned.

‘I can see your nipples through your top.’

‘And?’

‘And.’ Hannibal stepped closer. ‘It’s very distracting.’

‘You want me to put my robe back on?’

‘No,’ Hannibal said. Will’s lips twitched into a dimpled smile as Hannibal’s hands slid underneath his t-shirt, pulling it off swiftly. ‘I want to do this.’

Will felt a breeze against his back and the warmth of Hannibal’s mouth as it kissed down his throat, reaching his collar bone and then licked his nipples.

He groaned as Hannibal’s hands slipped inside the back of his boxers, warm, warm hands cupping his bottom, fingers squeezing as his mouth continued to lave Will’s chest.

 _Oh, fuck._ Will was feeling very horny. 

‘We need to go upstairs very quickly,’ Hannibal’s voice was muffled, but Will could hear the desire woven through. ‘I won’t be able to think of doing anything else until I’ve had my fill.’

Will was only too happy to comply.

After lunch, Hannibal had the same limo driver drop them to a wine tasting venue. Hannibal unable to keep his hands off Will; pulled him into a corner and kissed him hungrily.

‘Hannibal,’ he murmured as the length of his throat was nipped lightly. ‘You shouldn’t be drinking. You don’t know what effect it will have on the potion.’

‘It will be fine. I have you to look after me, no?’ He said with a glint in his eyes as his lips swooped down again.

As they re-joined the group, they were given the next batch to test, and Will instinctively was about to swallow his measure when the guide gave him an exasperated look.

‘Are you going to swallow this one too or spit it out?’ She was looking at their blank note cards.

Will still held the liquid in his mouth and thought about spitting it back in the glass, but it had been in his mouth too long, and he felt like swallowing it. He caught Hannibal’s eye who looked like he was about to laugh and gave Will an infinitesimal shake of the head.

Will swallowed it awkwardly. ‘I’ll spit out the next one.’

He and Hannibal hadn’t been very good at sticking to the procedure and writing notes down and swirling and sniffing. Hannibal was probably an expert, but today he was very much ‘enamoured, courting Hannibal’.

Will shot him a cross look. Why was he the only one getting told off?

‘You swallowed too,’ he said accusingly.

‘I like to swallow, Will,’ Hannibal said smoothly, and Will instantly clamped a hand over his mouth.

The guide looked at them amused with a ‘they are on a date, leave them be’, look and moved on.

Hannibal’s head immediately ducked towards Will, hiding their chuckles from view. They both sniggered like children, and Will could feel the joy emanating from Hannibal. It was nice just to laugh and be carefree.

Will tried to swirl and taste and spit out more, making a conscious effort for the rest of the experience and felt decidedly tipsy but not drunk. That was important. He wanted to remember everything.

They stood side by side pretending to listen to the talk about the next selection, but all Will could concentrate on was how he could feel the heat of Hannibal’s hand on his back like a brand. Picture the fingers spread across his shirt. How comfortable it felt. How solid. _How it made him feel special_. He really liked Hannibal touching him. Anywhere.

On the way home, the driver stopped at a high-end grocery store. It was the first time Will had gone shopping with a sexual partner (?).

Standing by the meat section, Will asked, ‘chicken or pig?’

‘I eat pig a lot for dinner,’ Hannibal said. ‘Let’s get chicken.’

Will felt like a teenager as they stood at the cashiers till. Watching Hannibal’s mouth. _Those lips have kissed my bottom, that tongue has been inside me, I’ve come in that mouth_. As Hannibal bagged up, he attempted to help, but his eyes kept straying to his lovely hands. _Those fingers have been inside me. In my body. In me._

‘Will?’

‘Huh?’ Will responded dumbly.

‘We’re done,’ Hannibal said, with a knowing look.

‘Right, yeah, good.’ Will hoped he wasn’t blushing as he took hold of the cart and began to wheel it towards the exit. Hannibal looked amazing in his black coat. _Stop looking at him. Everyone will notice._

That night, in bed, Will was on his front, raised on a pillow bunched under his arms, another down below his stomach. Hannibal was biting his bottom gently and tracing over it with his fingers. If he was trying to spell out words, Will wasn’t keeping up.

‘Will, you have the most beautiful bottom I have ever seen. It really _is_ a work of art. I wish I could sculpt it. I will certainly sketch it but for my eyes only. I don’t want anyone else to see it, just me.’

‘Few get this birds-eye view, Hannibal.’ Will gasped and then moaned as Hannibal’s tongue licked between wetly and was unable to keep still.

Hannibal's one hand swept up the side of Will’s waist, kissing his back, the tops of his shoulders, his mouth wide and open as his tongue slid across Will's skin. The other hand was occupied with a slick finger stroking further in, searching, pressing, carefully easing deeper inside Will.

He pushed back. Hannibal stroked in another finger and soon was sliding them in and out as Will started to hump the pillow.

‘Hannibal, fuck, your… pillow,’ he cried out. ‘Wait, I’m going to come all over it. Seriously Stop.’ _He was already dripping and, well…_

He whined. Hannibal was on top of him, still clothed but rubbing against Will’s bottom as his fingers stroked insistently inside, and neither could stop moving, riding. They were humping together.

He’d decided he wouldn’t touch Hannibal, but if Hannibal orgasmed himself, that would be all right.

‘Hannibal!’ He warned. He was so close. ‘I’m going to come.’ He couldn’t stop it, and Hannibal wasn’t helping.

‘Perfect,’ Hannibal mouthed hotly against his ear, his teeth pulling his lobe and Will came, biting down on the top of the pillow and essentially ruining the one below. He felt a burst of wetness on his bottom, and they shuddered together, catching their breaths. Hannibal laying limp on his back, his body covering him like a warm blanket.

Will closed his eyes. He never acted like this. He really didn’t.

‘Maybe, I can wash it out. Let’s put it in the washer.’

‘Will, I’m not washing the pillow. In fact, I’m going to keep it exactly how it is. A trophy, a memento of this night.’

‘You’re joking, right?’ Will could barely form a sentence but turned his head to see Hannibal’s playful smile.

‘Not at all. Once it dries, I might even sleep on it.’

Will’s mouth dropped open. ‘Are you sure you drank a love potion and not a lust potion?’

‘I am lustful, true. For you.’ Hannibal flipped Will over on his back, crushing Will’s naked body with his clothed one.

‘And now it’s on your pyjamas.’ Will took in a deep breath and whimpered another moan as Hannibal’s warm hands slid underneath him, pressing them together. 

‘Perfect,’ Hannibal said again. Will couldn’t stop kissing him.

Hannibal groaned, a guttural sound coming from deep within. ‘What have you done to me, Will Graham? You have taken over my mind, my body. You are in my veins.’

‘It’s called a potion,’ Will said for the umpteenth time.

‘This isn’t the potion. Again, your refusal to understand that says more about you than it does me. I am acting of my own accord.’

‘But—’

‘Don’t. If you’re about to apologise or think you’re taking advantage of me, stop. I want this. Let me have this.’

Will sighed. Hannibal was getting very good at reading Will's mind when he was feeling emotive, shields down. _Vice versa._

‘It’s very simple,’ he continued. ‘I have decided that you are mine.’

‘Fine, have me,’ Will said, feeling reckless.

‘Do you mean that? Because it will be forever?’

His lips turned up, and Will was reminded of a wolf in sheep’s clothing. There was much more to the suited and booted Doctor Lecter than met the eye, and Will loved being able to _see_ the man underneath, even if he was surfing the magical high.

Will gently pushed back the strands of Hannibal’s hair. ‘The things you say,’ he said softly. Hannibal caught his hand, pressing his lips against Will’s palm. If Hannibal forgot, would Will be brave enough to remind him of their time together?

‘Sweetheart,’ Hannibal said, and Will grinned. ‘My precious baby, my love, darling, honey.’ He teased with a smile. ‘Sugar? Angel.’ He wiggled his brows. ‘Nymph? Which do you prefer?’

‘Easy Romeo,’ Will laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much. His life was usually a psychological horror; this was very much a romance. Wouldn’t it be nice to have a balance of the two? Darkness and light.

He let out a deep breath, feeling completely relaxed. ‘I don’t mind. Whatever makes your heart happy.’ Will had become a willing participant in a magical social experiment, and he _didn’t_ want it to end… _When had he started to wish they had more time?_

Hannibal shook his head with a grin. ‘Come here.’ He gathered Will close, smothering him with kisses, and Will couldn’t help the delighted gasp as he returned the affection.

‘Your beard is softer,’ Hannibal said, brushing their cheeks together.

‘Mmm.’ Will stroked his chin. ‘You don’t look so red anymore.’ He cackled.

‘Or my face is used to being rubbed against yours now.’ He ran a line of kisses down Will’s neck and then back up to his lips. ‘We can kiss for hours. No problem.’

Will moved under Hannibal fully, his hands holding the solid column of Hannibal’s neck, his fingers tangling in the soft hair. How it felt to hold Hannibal’s face, how the heel of his palm pressed along the fine jawline, the way their lips fit together. And Will didn’t want to stop kissing him. And when he thought he’d had enough; his lips would feel bereft and go searching again.

He just wanted to keep kissing.

Eventually, they had to come up for air, and he would nestle his face into Hannibal’s neck and relish the way their bodies were touching. And then came the urge to kiss again. It seemed Hannibal felt the same way, his tongue eagerly stroking Will’s with every kiss, firm and soft and elegant.

Until their mouths were swollen, and jaws were aching, they finally fell asleep folded together, lips still touching. 

On the thirteenth day, pre-dawn hours, Will felt Hannibal tuck the blanket up around his bare shoulders as he had slept in boxers only. _No one tucked him in before…had his dad?_ He couldn’t recall. Hannibal drew Will into his arms, tightening his hold. Will hugged him back and sighed against his chest as his head was gently massaged. He thought he had been dreaming, and it must have been pleasant as he was feeling calm. He couldn’t remember it, but had a notion Hannibal was in it and how the man was now consuming his mind, his every thought in every way. 

‘Tell me two things you want to do but haven’t done yet.’ Hannibal’s voice sounded intimate in the dark, low and sensual. It made Will want to whisper in response, rustling like paper.

‘Oh, ummm, build a boat and travel more.’ Easy.

‘Build a boat?’

Will looped his arm around Hannibal’s shoulder, curling over it. ‘My dad and I talked about it but never got round to it so, yeah. I’d like to build a boat from scratch.’

‘Would you allow me to be a part of both pursuits?’

Will lifted slightly, tracing Hannibal’s lips. ‘You want to build a boat with me?’

‘I would love to, yes. You would be an excellent teacher, and I can learn from you. I would also very much like you to take me fishing too.’

‘Okay,’ Will said simply. _Making plans, probably not a good idea considering._

Hannibal’s fingers moved lower, his short, manicured nails gently scratching, tickling. Will cupped Hannibal’s cheek as his lips persuaded a deeper kiss. Hannibal sighed into his mouth as if he wanted to give Will all his breath.

Hours later, after having fallen asleep and now awake, Will heard a ‘good morning, beautiful.’ Hannibal sounded sultry and deplorably sexy.

‘You’re ridiculous,’ Will murmured, eyes still closed, but lips curved up in a teasing smile. He couldn’t possibly be beautiful in the morning. He knew what he saw in the mirror.

‘Then I am your ridiculous,’ Hannibal whispered into his ear. Now he sounded sweet and mischievous. ‘I like being held by you.’ And Will knew it to be true.

He opened his eyes, glancing up to an openly adoring look, and his heart scrambled for safety. This Hannibal who spoke plainly and directly without riddles. Will was going to miss him… _I know you think this is real, it isn't._

He was falling. Or had fallen. Somewhere splattered. _He shouldn’t have left himself wide open to feel everything._ He would need to pour cement over his heart to get over this.

‘I like holding you.’ He reached out, curling his fingers around the back of Hannibal’s neck, as Hannibal tilted his face down, his hand large and warm against Will’s cheek. His thumb stroked down Will’s bristled jaw, the lingering touch feeling sensuous against his skin. Their lips met in a slow dance, opening wide, slanted to fit together perfectly, as tongues came to play. As if last night hadn’t been enough. Every kiss felt new. How their mouths met. Opening and closing. Over and over and again. Had kisses ever felt so warm? Like a liquid bath? _Fuck._

‘My god.’ _Had he said that out loud?_ _Fuck, he never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again._

After lunch, they decided to go to Wolf Trap because Will was going to take Hannibal fly-fishing. The drive home was comfortable, and it felt strange to walk into his house without the dogs. _Oooo had he left unwashed dishes in the sink?_

‘I have a confession.’ Hannibal said as they took off their coats and Will searched for a spare pair of waders and shoes.

‘What’s that?’ he called out.

‘I tied off the lure you were making when I came to feed the dogs.’

Will found what he was looking for and came back into the front room. ‘Oh,’ he said. ‘I did wonder about that. Thought I didn’t remember finishing it off.’

‘Sorry,’ Hannibal said with a sheepish look.

‘That’s okay,’ Will said. ‘If you’re interested, I can show you how to make one from scratch now. We can use it for your rod.’

Hannibal looked thrilled. They sat together by the desk as Will pointed out the various bits of kit Hannibal could use, and some of the items Will had collected over the years. Each lure was personalised and told its own little story. Giving a few of his lures as examples, Will left him to it as he went to clean up the kitchen and did a quick wipe down and broom.

Hannibal was very methodical and precise, and being an ex-surgeon, his hands were nimble and quick. Will watched him silently as he tied off a blue beauty. His face looked younger and eager as if seeking Will’s approval. Will couldn’t help but feel pleased to be able to share this part of himself with Hannibal. _Even though (it wasn’t real)- fuck off thoughts._

‘That’s lovely, Hannibal. Really great, especially for a first attempt.’

Hannibal clasped his neck, giving Will a kiss that intensified instantly. They made out for a few minutes before Will pulled back red-faced and tingly.

They got dressed in the proper gear and went out to the half-frozen lake. Will had to give Hannibal credit, he was full of good humour, standing in the freezing water as Will showed him how to cast. He was very patient and took Will’s directions well.

They eventually caught two lake trout and set one free and kept the other for dinner.

‘That was enlightening,’ Hannibal said as they drove to the see the dogs before returning to the house.

‘You’re welcome. I’m glad you had a good time,’ Will said.

‘I did.’ Hannibal tipped forward and kissed him on the cheek, making Will’s ears warm.

The dogs had seen Hannibal a few times now, and Will felt a quiver of fondness of how welcoming his little family was towards Hannibal. His smile faded as he quickly pushed away from that kind of thinking. _No point going down that rabbit hole…_

When they returned home, Will nibbled on cooking chocolate, and Hannibal suggested making little bite-size snacks.

‘I have a mould.’

They melted down the chocolate, adding a dash of vanilla and cinnamon and poured it into the cast. Popping it in the fridge, they left them for later.

During dinner, Will caught Hannibal staring and couldn’t stop a wide grin in response. The burning intensity of how Hannibal looked at him as if he wanted Will to uncover his soul. Pull it out of him and wear it.

Going up to bed, Hannibal made milky drinks, and Will grabbed the chocolates.

Sitting side by side in bed, they chatted as they drank and munched. Feeling romantic, Will said, ‘ahh?’ sticking his tongue out to indicate Hannibal to do the same.

Hannibal at once obeyed and stuck his tongue out. Will placed a chocolate piece on it and then let instinct take over and sat astride Hannibal’s lap. He had never done that before but wanted to hold Hannibal’s face, tilt it so he could kiss the man with everything he had. As Will took in more of his tongue, Hannibal moaned, gently sucking the melting chocolate as they kissed and kissed until the chocolate disappeared, leaving only a sweet coating behind.

Best way to eat chocolate. 

And Hannibal was hard. Will never thought he would feel the need to do a lap dance either, but he was definitely doing one now. He wanted to make Hannibal feel good.

Kissing Hannibal while moving up and down and around. Hannibal’s mouth was open as his breath started to come faster and Will continued to kiss his way down his jaw, his neck, while still maintaining close contact and rubbing until he felt a warm burst of wetness. Hannibal gripped his bottom tightly, holding him close, burying his face in Will’s neck, his mouth still open as he sucked in breaths.

Will crowded in, bringing his face close and kissing Hannibal’s ear.

‘Will, I…’ Hannibal hugged him tightly. Will held him for a few moments, before leaning back and holding his face again, kissing him.

He could feel the soft touch of Hannibal’s hands, their hearts beating together, the tender look in Hannibal’s eyes. _Don’t think about it!_

Hannibal gripped his bottom and scooping him up, turned Will over and lowered him down on the pillows.

‘One moment, darling. I’m going to—’

‘Change your bottoms.’ Will grinned.

‘Excatement.’ He pressed several kisses on Will’s head before getting up.

He returned in less than two minutes, covering Will’s body with his own, and slid his hand under Will’s t-shirt, pulling it off quickly. _At this point, he really ought to just get in bed with boxers._

Will felt his face heat up, as he lay back looking at Hannibal reaching for a chocolate button. He warmed it with his breath, melting it quickly and then rubbed it on each of Will’s nipples.

‘Fuck.’ Will yelped.

Another chocolate piece warmed and spread over his belly button, and then his fingers slid into Will’s boxers, and Will bent his knees, lifting his bottom for quick removal.

Hannibal’s hands were sticky with chocolate as he held Will’s hardened length in his fist, spreading the sticky sweetness up and down and over the wet tip.

‘Fuck.’ Will breathed. He squirmed, as Hannibal moved his mouth back to Will’s nipples and started to suck. ‘Hannibal, your sheets.’ His head pressed further into the soft pillows.

‘You’re very worried about my bedding, Will.’ Hannibal kissed Will’s chest, taking his time to lick off all the chocolate.

‘Well…’ Will’s mouth was dry, and he tried to swallow. ‘They’re like Egyptian cotton and silk and chocolate, and stuff is hard….to get off.’

He groaned as Hannibal moved lower and Will felt a delicious current of excitement. _So, okay, maybe THIS was the best use of chocolate._

Hannibal’s fingers trailing chocolatey patterns over Will’s stomach and his tongue dove into Will’s belly button.

‘Already ruined. No problem,’ he said, parting Will’s legs. The melting chocolate was smeared all over him, and Will breathed deeply staring up at the ceiling as Hannibal swirled his tongue. He sucked for a few moments before laying more kisses, and Will hissed, jerking his hips up.

‘Totally worth it.’ Hannibal said, pulling off for a moment, his eyes meeting Will’s.

‘The esteemed Doctor Lecter says, totally worth it?’ Will gasped as Hannibal lowered his head again and gripped his bottom, sinking Will further into his mouth, sucking him like a lolly. _Holyhellfuckfuck._

Will didn’t really let his mind fantasise much, but this was one he hadn’t known he wanted.

Hannibal drew back as Will hovered on the edge of climax. ‘What can I say? You bring it out in me,’ and with a satisfied grin, he engulfed Will whole and Will came with a cry. _Sweet fuck._ _He never wanted to have sex with anyone else ever again._

Will lay a moment in a haze, as Hannibal pulled him close into his arms. He squeezed his eyes shut. _Don’t think about it!_

He flinched as he felt Hannibal blow in his face. His eyes shot open.

‘Stop,’ Hannibal said. He blew in Will’s face again.

‘What are you doing?’ Will scrunched his face, turning away.

‘I’m blowing away your negative thoughts. Stop.’ His lips were sweet on Will’s mouth. ‘Look at me.’

Will shifted, so they were lying facing each other. He had never spent so much time gazing at another person so closely. He pressed forward for a kiss, hands exploring and moving over fabric and bare skin.

Hannibal touching any part of his body, was a hundred million thousand times better than Will touching himself. Not that he spent a lot of time touching himself, but Hannibal touching his hand, wrist, neck, anything, felt so personal and intimate and amazing…Will savoured every moment, committing it to memory. Despite Hannibal wanting Will to remove negative thoughts, he couldn’t help the chant of _Don’t forget._ _Don’t ever forget_ repeating in his head like a bad advert.

He tried to cushion his heart and wall it up and hoped his anxiety wasn’t showing as they pulled the blankets up and slept in sticky chocolate covered sheets.

In the morning of the fourteenth day, Will tried to tape over his emotions, but Hannibal reflected his quiet mood and gave him space. Hannibal was also empathetic though perhaps had better control over it than Will. Something else they had in common.

Sitting in the cosy room after breakfast, Hannibal came in and swung Will’s legs onto his lap, his hands kneading and stroking Will’s socked feet.

‘Will, I promise you, everything will be okay.’

Will gave him a bright smile. ‘Of course, everything is fine.’

But the hours were ticking away, and their time was nearly over. Will wasn’t sure what to expect tomorrow. Would Hannibal abruptly change? He should probably get ready before just in case it was too uncomfortable.

Hannibal watched Will pack his case in the afternoon with an exasperated look.

‘Hannibal, I have to. Why are you looking at me like that?’

‘I want you to stop packing.’ He got up, catching hold of Will’s hand. ‘Come here, please.’ Will dropped his socks into the suitcase, and they both sat on the bed.

‘I have a proposal.’

 _Oh geez_ , Will thought. _Is he going to ask me to move in with him?_

‘What’s that Doctor Lecter?’ Will flashed a smile.

‘Every time you say Doctor Lecter, I want to kiss you senseless.’

‘What Doc—’

Will was pushed onto his back, Hannibal gripping his neck, kissing him, yes, senseless.

A few minutes later, they sat up, Will straightening his shirt.

‘I would like you to stay tomorrow.’

‘Hannibal, it will be fifteen days tomorrow at ten am. Why don’t we just see how you feel, huh?’

‘I know how I feel Will.’

‘Fine, we can talk about it _tomorrow_.’

Will finished packing, and then they went for the _(final)_ walk around the block. Holding hands.

Will couldn’t help but feel glum over dinner, even though he tried to hide it. _There was only so much wallpapering he could do over his face_. Hannibal was watching him - again. They ate mostly in silence.

‘Let’s go out.’ Hannibal rubbed his shoulders, bending low to kiss his cheek. ‘There’s a nice wine bar. We can have a few drinks. You need a distraction, I think.’

‘I don’t have a dress shirt,’ Will said, idly touching his red and white plaid shirt.

‘I have the perfect solution.’ Hannibal said. ‘I was accidentally sent a smaller size, and I forgot to return it. I think it would fit you well.’

He held out his hand, and Will took it automatically. When they reached the bedroom, Hannibal rifled through his hangers for a moment before pulling out a soft cream dress shirt. ‘Your trousers are fine.’ Will had on black chinos. ‘Would you like to try it on?’

‘Okay,’ Will said, taking it. He wasn’t really in the mood to go out but didn’t want Hannibal thinking he was morose. This was the deal they had made. 

He took off his shirt, and before he shrugged on the other one, Hannibal pressed kisses at the back of his shoulder, the back of his neck. Will looked at their reflection and felt his heart lurch. Hannibal slid his arms around Will’s bare stomach, burying his face in the tender sweet spot where shoulder met neck, giving him a sound kiss.

‘Sorry, carry on.’ He pecked another kiss on Will’s lips and then moved to the side, getting out a silvery grey one for himself.

Will fastened the buttons, and yes, the shirt did fit.

‘It suits you effortlessly. You’re so beautiful. I’m going to fill pages with sketches of you.’ Hannibal’s face creased in affection and Will felt himself blush. He’d never been called beautiful in his life, until these mad two weeks. Will thought Hannibal looked beautiful but felt the words stuck in his throat. He shouldn’t say them.

‘Won’t that get a little repetitive, Hannibal?’

‘Never.’

They called a cab to the exclusive wine bar on the top of a glass building with magnificent views.

The low lighting of chandeliers, soft jazz music in the background, and the tinkle of glassware added to the bar's harmonious ambience. Laughter and chatter coming from couples and people in groups. Will didn’t often want to go to such places, but he had been that version of himself with Hannibal, why stop on the last night?

They sat at a table next to the tall, floor to ceiling windows; the city lights an impressive backdrop.

As their drinks arrived, Hannibal put his hand on top of Will’s, his fingers sliding in between. His eyes gripped Will’s as they both drank, each unwilling to look away. 

Will tried to clear his mind. ‘So, a toast to what could have been a terrible two weeks but wasn’t.’ His voice was light and airy, cloaking his aching heart. ‘Thank you, Hannibal.’

‘No, thank _you,_ Will. Being brave enough to say yes. I knew you would.’ They clinked their glasses and took another sip. 

Hannibal steered the conversation in another direction, and they talked about favourite teachers at school and music and books. Will had never talked about himself so much, and Hannibal listened to him. Was interested in what he was saying whether they disagreed on a topic or endlessly exhausted ones they had in common.

An hour later, looking merrily tipsy, Hannibal nodded towards the empty grand piano. ‘Shall we?’

Will laughed, shaking his head. ‘Like what?’

‘What have you played as a duet?’

Will downed the last of his whiskey, thinking. ‘I know ‘It’s alright’ by Curtis Mayfield. My dad’s friend taught me. Do you know it?’

‘Yes.’ This time Will held out his hand for Hannibal to take.

They walked over the piano. ‘Left, or right?’ Hannibal asked.

‘Left,’ Will said, and they sat on the stool together. He was glad he was slightly drunk; he would never have done this sober. Not that people were paying attention to them yet, but actually, he didn’t care. Being with Hannibal blurred everything else.

His long thighs were warm against Will’s as they both flexed their fingers dramatically, chortling. Testing out the keys they started.

Will’s smile widened into a grin as the tune came back to him, and his fingers glided over the keys. Hannibal was better than he was and picked up any drops, but they actually sounded good.

They were in the zone, so to speak and a minute later Will was startled to realise a man was singing. It seemed the live band were due on and had joined in.

 _“_ _They say it's alright_ _, Say it's alright. It's alright, have a good time. Cause it's alright, whoa it's alright”._

Their duet ended in a flourish to a round of applause. Hannibal cupped Will’s face, smiling against his lips and kissing him sweetly.

Slightly embarrassed, and feeling wistful and fuzzy, Will led them back to their table as the band started their set. Another drink and people were dancing, and Hannibal retook his hand. To the dance floor.

‘I’m really not much of a dancer,’ Will began to say.

‘You can sway surely?’ Hannibal slid his arms around Will’s waist.

‘Yes, I can do that.’ Silly grins on both their faces.

They were singing Elvis Presley’s ‘ _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ ’, and the lyrics seeped into Will’s brain. He and Hannibal both came forward at the same time, lips meeting softly. Will wound his arms around Hannibal’s neck, bringing their bodies close. Kissing and slow dancing as the world fell away. Will had a vague thought of what if they were recognised, but Hannibal didn’t seem to care, so neither did Will.

As the song ended, they stared at each other, and if life were a romantic movie, this would have been the classic ‘ _I love you’_ moment. Instead, they smiled.

Will excused himself to go to the bathroom. His eyes were stinging. _Idiot, idiot,_ he berated himself. He tried to calm down, but his eyes were burning. _Breathe._ _Don’t you fucking dare be sad._ Shaking his head, he washed his hands, sniffing hard. _You’re fine. You’re fine. It’s all fine._

On the drive home, Will was tucked against Hannibal, taking in the scent and feel of the man next to him. His eyes closed drowsily.

He thought he heard Hannibal murmur, ‘aš tave myliu,’ as he kissed the crown of curls on Will’s head.

The car jolted to a stop as Will opened his eyes. ‘Sorry, did you say something?’

Hannibal rubbed his arm. ‘It can wait till tomorrow.’

 _And tomorrow would never come,_ Will thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was mostly a marshmallow with a dash of bitter coffee because Will was feeling sad.  
> Will, trust the universe of Celinesits-storyville and that Hannibal will make it all better because you are a cutey patootie and heck, it's the month of Valentines. Though, I do *attempt* to layer it with gravity.  
> Thoughts welcome!! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Us being together is more important than grass.’
> 
> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a MONSTER of a chapter- so get comfortable. Make a cuppa tea.  
> They're naked for a lot of it- but they're really happy.

Will was up by seven thirty am on the fifteenth day. He tried to make light of it, but his kisses were quick and perfunctory. He was feeling quivery, sad, and stupid. He hadn’t wanted to come here in the first place and now look? They’d acted like a couple for two weeks. He’d been soft and reciprocal. They had become lovers. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham LOVERS! _Fuck._

He was used to hardships, pain, bitter words, insecurities, loneliness, anger, blood, and violence…THIS had been another world and made him feel vulnerable, exposed, and stupid, stupid, and fucking sad.

He was finding it hard to breathe and couldn’t look at Hannibal or he might just fucking cry.

‘Will?’ Hannibal’s voice called from outside the bathroom. ‘Darling, please open the door.’

Will tried to sniff discreetly and ran the taps, flushed the toilet. Coughed several times.

‘I’m just errr.’ He wildly looked around. ‘Clipping my fingernails.’

‘Clipping your fingernails?’ Hannibal sounded like he didn’t believe that.

‘Yeah, err your nail clippers are good. Nicer than mine.’ Will stared at himself in the mirror. _Yeah stupid._

‘Okay, but please come out. You’ve been there for a while. I’m getting breakfast ready.’

‘Yup, be right there.’ He tried to get himself under control. _It’s fine. You’ll go back to work next week. All good._

_You’ll work on the cases._

He would have to backtrack and maintain professionalism around Hannibal if they worked together again. Pretend that none of this had happened. Maybe he should ask for a reassignment…maybe. _No. Just. Get a grip._

_Time to build those forts back up._

Will couldn’t say he missed Jack bearing over him demanding answers and pushing for more, but that was his life. He had to get back to it. That was the _normal,_ this wasn’t. This beautiful interruption would be a wonderful memory that he would savour for the rest of his days. His heart hurt. _Dammit_. _Don’t feel sad. Don’t feel sad. He didn’t have the right._

At nine am, they had breakfast.

At a quarter to Will couldn’t stop pacing as Hannibal sat on the sofa, watching him, silently, with that look. That still, unmoving look that was bordering on concern, though he was trying not to show it. Spending twenty fours a day every day with the man for two weeks had revealed all sorts of ‘tells’ to Will.

Will shoved his glasses up his nose. He had put them on in case he forgot them. Trying not to keep glancing at the clock and then flicking back to Hannibal anxiously, the countdown began in his head. Would it be sudden? Would Hannibal faint? Collapse? Lighting strike? Look horrified and run for the hills?

What???

09.56 am.

09.58 am.

10.00 am.

Nothing happened.

10.02 am.

‘What were you expecting?’ Hannibal said.

‘I don’t know.’ Will shrugged, searching Hannibal’s face for clues. ‘Something. How do you feel?’

‘The same.’

‘Same? Like?’

‘I want you the same.’

‘Maybe the effects linger. Maybe the potion is from another time zone, and it’s not ten am yet—’

‘Okay, enough,’ Hannibal said. He got up and clasped Will’s hands.

‘Maybe your clocks are wrong.’

‘Hey, listen to me. Please.’ He pressed his fingers against Will’s lips. ‘Will Graham, I want to marry you.’

‘Oh my god, Hannibal. Is this some—'

‘It’s hasty, yes, but when was the last time you did anything reckless?’

‘Moving in with you for two weeks?’

‘And I see that as a gift, my love. And marriage will be a celebration of our two minds and bodies alike. You have seen how we are together. We would be unstoppable, Will, you and I. It would be glorious. What’s preventing us?’

‘I don’t know, a logical mind. _Your_ logical mind.’ Will started to rant. ‘You’re careful, a planner, how on earth can you think—'

‘Let us live, since we must die.’

‘Are you seriously quoting Seneca at me, Hannibal?’

‘Yes, is it working?’ Hannibal smirked.

‘Everyone will think we’ve lost our minds. It’s so impulsive. They’ll be shocked—’

‘Let them. They are not living our lives, we are. Will, I want you. I am in love, and I couldn’t say it before because you wouldn’t believe me but believe me now. I love you. I’m in love with you.’

‘Hannibal! Stop that’s…’ _Cruel_ he wanted to say. No one had ever said they loved him. 

‘Will. Look at me. Really look at me. Feel me. I’m not lying.’

He held Will’s hand over his chest, over his beating heart.

Will shook his head. ‘Isn’t this something you would strongly advise against if one of your clients was sitting from across you right now?’

‘I don’t take the advice I give my clients.’

‘Oh,’ Will huffed, pulling away. ‘Love, marriage? Who are we?’

‘Two people who enjoy each other. Why is this problematic for you?’

‘Because Hannibal, there are practical things to think about. I really can’t believe out of the two of us I’m the one who is being the voice of reason.’

‘Voices of reason are overrated. Let us marry. I’ll stay with you, you’ll stay with me, and we will learn each other’s routines and decide our future together. We are two grown men, as you are forever reminding me.’

‘I have the dogs, Hannibal.’

‘We can turn the cosy room into their bedroom when we stay here.’

‘They’ll destroy your backyard.’

‘I will make it as dog friendly as possible, and it’s only a backyard. Us being together is more important than grass.’

Will rubbed his face.

‘You’re not saying no.’ Hannibal lifted his chin. ‘Relationships are about compromise, yes? And if you hadn’t agreed to stay with me, this wouldn’t be possible. We made this happen together. Look how wonderful we are.’

Will scrubbed his eye behind his glasses, skewing them slightly.

Hannibal smiled, setting them straight. ‘Mr frowny frowny is back again.’

Will glowered at him, looking away, running a hand through his hair.

‘I have opened my heart, and it chose you, Will Graham. Why are you finding that hard to believe? Or is it that I am so hard to love?’

Will’s eyes filled with tears. ‘No,’ he snapped. ‘You’re damn easy to love. Who wouldn’t want you?! I—'

‘I told you, Will. _You_ are my _heart’s desire_ , and you didn’t hear me. What do you think that means? I’m telling you what was attraction has turned into full-blown love and I want to marry you. I feel more human than I have ever been in my life. I like who I am with you. You have changed me for the better, darling. Only you.’

‘Who falls in love in two weeks?!’ Will sputtered desperately, pleading with tear-filled eyes.

‘Will, look at me.’ Will couldn’t. ‘Do you love me? Do you love me?’ Hannibal asked more firmly.

Will felt the tears spill over, and he stared down at his feet. Hannibal lifted his chin back up. ‘Do you love me?’ he asked again, his voice was kind and gentle.

‘Yes,’ Will said with a barely held back sob. ‘But that’s crazy. Who falls in love in _two weeks?!_ ’

Hannibal’s russet- eyes filled. ‘Because we’ve been falling in love long before that.’

Will made a hysterical sound and wiped his eyes. ‘Insane.’

‘Then let us be insane together. Why are you resisting? What do you have to lose? Stop talking yourself out of it. In fact, I demand it. Stop!’

Hannibal clutched Will’s hands in his, kissing them and then kissed Will tenderly, causing Will’s heart to thump faster. He had nothing to lose (except his heart and sanity) and everything to gain, but really, the esteemed Hannibal Lecter wanted to marry a weird recluse with a family of four-legged animals? It wasn’t exactly an obvious match.

Placing Will’s hands on his chest again, he kissed Will thoroughly before letting him draw breath. ‘We can drive down to New York, spend a few days in the Hamptons. When we return, we will be married, and nothing will part us. We’ll be together.’

Will wet his lips. _This was sooo…. Could he really do this? Really?_ Hannibal was looking at him with that smouldering cinderous gaze.

He felt choked with emotion. Married? Loved? Two such alien concepts. _Give him a gun and a shooting range…that was easier than this._

‘Marry me, Will Graham.’

Will’s eyes watered, and Hannibal was looking at him so lovingly, a thumb wiping away his stray tears. He didn’t know he was a crier either—so many discoveries. _Hannibal really wanted to marry him?_

Could he really marry a man he had known less than three months? They hadn’t even been dating. _It was insane._ He should say no.

He found himself saying, ‘fine, okay, yes.’

Immediately, Hannibal pulled him closer, and Will’s limbs flailed for a moment before a desperate kiss landed on his mouth again. He kissed back.

‘We’re meant to be, Will. In every lifetime. I know it.’

Will let himself smile through a haze of tears. _When had he become so soft?_ The idea of every Will finding his Hannibal filled him with sweet sentiment, and a breathless chuckle escaped.

‘Yes?’

‘Yes.’

‘Yes?’

‘YES!’ Will confirmed. He grabbed Hannibal and kissed him fiercely. Thirsty open wet kisses with an eager tongue diving in. Hannibal moaned into his mouth as they clung to each other.

_He’d just said yes to getting married. Jack probably would ask for another psych evaluation._

Will was already packed, and it didn’t take long for Hannibal to pack a bag. Deciding on seeing the dogs first, they stopped to get some dog treats which Hannibal wanted to feed every member of the family personally.

‘I want them to like me and get used to me.’

‘They do like you.’

Hannibal had Ellie, Buster and Harley sniffing around him, happily munching from his palm. Winston stood by Will after getting petted and hugged several times, with Zoe, Max, and Jack horning in for cuddles.

Hannibal had bought lots of items, and the dogs were very playful, zipping and bounding around their legs. Will was mindful of any signs of stress, but there were none. Even Winston relented at Hannibal’s beckoning and loped over, tongue wagging. Hannibal let himself be scented and made eye contact, giving lots of ruffly pats. By the end of the hour, they were good friends.

The hotel was delighted to keep them on, and Hannibal gave an extra something, so even more attention was lavished on the Graham dogs.

‘They all say thank you and welcome.’ Will grinned as he hugged each dog goodbye. Will could tell Hannibal liked being included as part of the pack.

He kissed Hannibal on his pouty lips before they got back in the car.

An hour in, Hannibal had an uncharacteristically brooding look when they stopped at the traffic lights. ‘I want to tell you something.’ His mask was partially back on, and Will knew that _look_ meant he was waiting for Will’s reaction first before showing his emotions.

‘You’re married already? Shoulda told me that a few hours ago, Hannibal,’ Will quipped.

‘No, nothing like that. I have no spouses nor sired any children.’

‘What is it?’

Hannibal took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the road, but his mouth was pinched.

Will put a hand on his arm. ‘Hey…’

‘Abigail killed Nicholas Boyle, and I helped her dispose of the body.’

Will’s mouth fell open. _Of all the things, that was not what he was unexpecting._ ‘What? But I thought he attacked you all and ran off.’

‘That’s not exactly what happened.’

Will rubbed his face, taking off his glasses. ‘Walk me through it please.’

‘He attacked Abigail, and she reached for a kitchen knife and well, gutted him. Killed him outright. I heard a scuffle as did Alana, but I knew there was more to it, so…I knocked Alana out and asked Abigail what had happened, but I could see for myself what she did.’

‘You knocked Alana out? And Abigail gutted him? In self-defence?’

Hannibal nodded. ‘Well more than self-defence. She butchered him, which makes me think she was the bait for her father’s crimes, and she knew what he was. Though she hasn’t admitted that to me yet. But if Jack were to find out, then her life would be over.’

‘So, you helped her get rid of the body? Where?’ Will’s voice was getting shrill.

‘In the woods.’

‘Didn’t he attack you too?’

‘No, I asked Abigail to hit me at the back of the head.’

‘Geez, Hannibal.’ All this time they had been thinking that Nicholas had killed his sister and done a runner.

 **‘** It was better she killed him than he killed her.’

‘I see that but…what’s going to happen when his body is found?’

‘The cold weather will make it difficult to say when he died. Hopefully, he won’t be found for a few weeks yet.’

Will sat shocked, his mind blank.

‘I had to help her, Will. She’s not eighteen yet, and her future would be lost before it’s even begun.’

Will tried to process what he was hearing. His old cop instincts told him that he should tell Jack, but then he looked at Hannibal, thought of Abigail, and realised he couldn’t. He didn’t want to.

‘And you were careful? It can’t be traced back to you?’

‘Yes, I was careful.’

Will puffed out a long breath, and they sat in silence for a while. Hannibal was casting him surreptitious glances now and again.

Everything in him was shouting to protect Hannibal. ‘Fine,’ he said. ‘When we see Abigail, we can talk. But she needs to get away and make a fresh start and put this all behind her. I want her to have a future too, and she’s just a kid.’

‘I’m glad you see it that way.’ Hannibal looked relieved.

‘The house won’t sell for much…’

‘I’ve already thought about that and set up an account for her. She would have enough money to go away, out of state, go to college far from here.’

Will nodded, taking another deep breath. ‘Okay. Now I know.’ Hannibal reached out his hand, his face looking relaxed again. Will took it, squeezing it warmly. He and Hannibal definitely had more things in common now. ‘Our secret.’

Hannibal’s smile broadened.

When they reached New York, of course, Hannibal reserved an extravagant suite in a top hotel. Will had attended events at hotels like it but never stayed the night. The prices were ludicrous and too extravagant for him to have stayed alone.

Wined and dined, they fell into bed and now that Hannibal was de-potioned, Will didn’t have any qualms about shedding his clothes. He was so beautiful naked. Will really thought so. The feel of Hannibal’s chest hair was an added bonus, as it brushed against his own smooth one. He couldn’t stop running his fingers over it, gently gripping it.

Wanting to kiss Hannibal all over, he smothered him with kisses. He felt even closer to him after what the man had revealed. He trusted Will, and that felt invigorating.

‘I want you to make love to me, Will.’

Another sign of trust. He was trusting Will with his body.

Will fell upon him ravenously, not going as far as full-on sex tonight, he still managed to draw out pleasured cries from Hannibal as he prepared him with his tongue, which was a first (of so many), and he wanted to do it. He tongued him as enthusiastically as he could. Hannibal’s legs fell wide apart, and he was sweaty and groaning and sounded amazing. It was scintillating pleasuring the one you loved—pure beauty and true.

He lubed his fingers generously and then a lot over Hannibal before easing one in and then two. Keeping a steady pace, he bent over, maintaining eye contact, just like Hannibal had done to him. The intimacy was mind-blowing. Hannibal was breathing in ragged gasps as Will gently slid his fingers in and out and watched every flicker across Hannibal’s face.

He wanted to do everything, all at once (which wasn’t possible) and Hannibal seemed like he was about to come.

‘Wait, wait, wait,’ Will said, edging his fingers out and wiping them before ducking his head. _Just in time._ Hannibal came a minute later into his mouth, long and hard; he’d been that close. He held Will’s hand so tight as he came with a drawn-out moan, and Will felt a thrilled swagger.

‘You were holding back. This is you.’ Hannibal breathed heavily, looking completely undone, as Will crawled back up his body to kiss him.

‘Well, I couldn’t before. I wanted to make sure you were in full command of your thoughts.’

Hannibal held onto him, his face in Will’s neck, inhaling deeply. Will kissed his shoulder and then leaned back, his teeth softly tugging Hannibal’s lips, then his nipples, and within half an hour, Hannibal was hard again, and Will touched him until he trembled, panted, and moaned. Their naked limbs entwined; Hannibal’s graceful form was strong, though Will had enough strength to keep him down, so he didn’t fall off the bed, as Hannibal arched up, his hips canting as Will stroked him to another climax.

‘I have never wanted to be taken apart by anyone until you. I feel as if I’ve been waiting for you all my life. Where have you been?’

`Right here, love.’

‘Love?’ He looked moved. 

‘Yes, endearments, Hannibal. Proclamations are given in affection. We use language to shape our purpose. Create—’

‘Intimacy,’ Hannibal finished for him chuckling. He wound his fingers into Will’s hair, bringing him close and launching into a heated kiss.

‘You know what you said about emotions….is love one of them?’ Will couldn’t help but ask. Possibly a bit late to ask now, but what the heck.

‘No, love is forever, Will.’ Hannibal smiled tenderly, smoothing Will’s hair back. He traced Will’s lips, his thumb sweeping back and forth. ‘I love you for always, mano širdie.’

Will rested his forehead against his fiancé’s. ‘I love you too,’ he whispered. _Finally_ , he said the words, and it felt good to say them.

That night they both slept naked. Hannibal completely enfolding Will in his arms, his warm chest pressed against Will’s back. His knees tucked behind Will’s, slotting together as if Will was sitting on his lap, but laying instead, with his bottom snugly pressed into the heat of the man’s body.

The scent of his naked skin filled Will’s senses, his face pressed in the crook of Will’s neck, hot breath pleasantly tickling. Will had never known such affection. It was like being cuddled by a giant bear.

Hannibal’s lips were mapping kisses still, and Will let out a soft sigh.

‘You’re the same,’ Will whispered in the dark. ‘I thought you would be different after but…’

‘I did try telling you. This is the _me_ with you.’ His words said against his neck. ‘You talked of versions the other day, and like everyone, I am different versions of myself depending on whom I am with. No one else sees us this way. This is us.’

Will thought about how true that was.

‘Though, I have more to tell you, Will.’

Will whipped his head around. ‘Hannibal, enough revelations for one day. Does it change the way you feel about me?’

‘Not at all.’

‘Then it can wait. We can’t possibly know everything about each other before we get married. Heck, people who have known each other for years still claim to be surprised by their significant others. Later.’

‘Okay, later.’ Hannibal gripped his jaw and kissed into his mouth with his tongue.

Now that Will had decided to take the leap, he didn’t want to know _more_ that could make him doubt their union. Possibly not the healthiest mindset, but he was atypical. Other- like Hannibal.

Will closed his eyes as Hannibal's lips trailed across his shoulder. ‘Positives, negatives, compromise. As long as we put each other’s wellbeing first, we can deal with the rest, agreed?’

Hannibal nuzzled his back. ‘Yes, agreed. I want to make you happy. I want you to enjoy being with me every day.’

‘Good. I want that for you too.’ Will twisted his head again to kiss him. ‘Let’s hold onto that thought for tomorrow.’

He was about to have a husband.

He hadn’t thought that he _never_ wanted to get married, but nothing in his past suggested he was marriage material. He was a loner, didn’t let anyone get to know him, near him. He was protecting them as much as himself, but Hannibal... He had eradicated all barriers and knocked the walls down.

The next day they obtained the marriage license and the day after, they got married. Deciding on keeping their names as they were, for now, the simple wedding band glinting on Will’s finger said it all.

Driving to the Hamptons in the early evening, to a hotel with villas, they ate at a local renowned lobster restaurant (Will’s choice). All the while, Hannibal’s heated gaze made Will smile. Hannibal followed his mouth and fingers as he finished eating.

He gave his husband a crafty look as he slowly licked his spoon and Hannibal watched riveted.

‘Whatcha looking at, Doctor?’

Hannibal blushed, hiding his smile behind his hand, just gazing at Will with that simmering expression.

He reached for Will’s hand. ‘I want you inside me, dear husband,’ he said in a low voice, and Will smirked.

‘I can do that.’

They hurriedly paid the bill.

‘One moment,’ Hannibal said, when they reached the villa, and opened the door but held Will back.

‘What?’

Hannibal kissed him and then Will felt himself being lifted. He gurgled with laughter, managing to wrap his legs around Hannibal’s waist.

‘You’re lighter than me, and one of us needs to be carried over the threshold in the first twenty-four hours.’

‘Are you just making that up as an excuse to pick me up?’

‘Maybe,’ Hannibal replied, his hands comfortably holding Will as they tumbled in. Hannibal pressed him against the wall as they kissed for another few minutes.

‘I’m supposed to be inside you, my dearly beloved.’

‘Right, yes. Let’s get to that.’

Hannibal was naked and golden, languishing like a big cat on the bed when Will came upstairs a minute later with champagne.

‘Ready for me, then?’

Hannibal opened his arms invitingly. Will shed his clothes with lightning speed and clambered onto the bed.

Because he had eased the way again yesterday, it didn’t take long to get Hannibal ready for him. Lube was possibly one of the greatest things ever, and Will used it copiously.

He’d had a health check before he went onto the field and Hannibal always had yearly check-ups, so they were both clean. Hannibal didn’t want any barriers between them. He said he wanted to feel every inch of Will sliding into him.

After dipping his fingers inside several times, he settled in between his husband’s thighs, holding himself up for support and making sure he took his time and did this properly. Hannibal not quite a virgin though it had been over twenty years for him and Will, well no…he’d never been with a man. All this was new.

Will carefully teased his way in, and once he was ready to slide in deeper, he adjusted his arms to look at Hannibal’s face as they made love.

Hannibal’s strong legs gripped him tightly, crossing behind his thighs, hands grasping his face as they kissed, and he began to thrust. Just slowly, at first. And gently. Getting into it. Then going slightly harder and then slow again.

Hannibal stopped kissing him when he slid in further, his eyes closed, his mouth open as if he wanted to focus on the sensation and savour it, breathing through it.

Will could feel them becoming a part of each other as his body opened up for him. Will fell more in love.

‘Are you okay?’ he whispered.

‘Yes, yes…’ Hannibal managed to say. He groaned as Will started to move faster, and Will could see tears sliding down his face. A combination of emotion and the feeling of being overcome so thoroughly. Inside. Raw. Nowhere to hide.

‘I’ve got you,’ Will murmured. ‘It’s okay. Let yourself feel, love.’

Will was getting closer and reached for Hannibal, heavy and pulsing between their bodies. As soon as he gripped him, Hannibal shuddered, his stomach muscles quivering. His fingers clung in Will’s curls as he came and was still in the moment as Will trembled and spurted hot inside him.

Hips still moving, Will slowed down as he was enveloped tightly, arms and legs bracketing him.

‘Don’t let me go.’ Hannibal’s neck arched backwards.

‘I’m not letting you go, it’s okay. I have you.’ Will felt a rush of love. Hannibal wanting to be held made him ache with affection. Hannibal’s carved face, like an unmovable stone at times, set and fierce, inscrutable, and right now he was anything but. His lips pink, his eyes soft, his cheeks flushed. 

He held Will close all night, and Will kept his arms wrapped around him, reassuring him of his presence.

_Don’t let me go._

_Never._

The next day, they explored the museums and after dinner, sat in the hot tub drinking hot cider, with scented candles lit.

Later, the large walk-in shower had Will leaning against the tiles, his husband on his knees. One leg draped over Hannibal’s shoulder as Will was licked and sucked to a wondrous orgasm that flowed out of him, his head tilted back with a soft sigh.

No one had ever got on their knees for him before. He gently pulled Hannibal’s hair as the last drops were wrung out of him. His heart was racing as he tried to slow his breathing back down.

Hannibal lifted his leg off his shoulder and rested it on his thigh. His hands were running up and down Will’s foot, his ankle. His calf. And then he picked Will’s foot up and kissed it.

‘Hannibal,’ Will cried out, feeling shocked.

‘What?’ Hannibal looked completely at ease. 

‘What…’ There were so many firsts, and they had only been together for two weeks.

Hannibal put his foot down and coaxed the other one off the floor and gently lifted it higher, kissing it too.

Will’s heart felt like it was coming off the rails as he was held around the back of his legs, Hannibal’s face pressed against Will’s thighs as the warm water cascaded over them.

Looking down, Will met his husband’s eye and stroked his cheek. His chest tremored from the worshipful gaze, and he felt dizzy with happiness.

‘This is the only way to consume you, Will Graham, down my throat and inside my body. The only way.’

Will chuckled as Hannibal kissed his stomach before standing up. ‘I thought you were very careful about what you put in your body, Doctor?’

‘I am, and a steady diet of Will Graham’s come sounds perfect. I have very particular tastes and can be very obsessive.’

‘Me too,’ Will said, and Hannibal’s lips split into a huge smile as he gathered Will close.

In bed, Will was on top, lacing their fingers together and holding their hands above Hannibal’s head. As their hips moved as one, Will dragged his lips, his tongue trailing paths of liquid desire.

Hannibal moaned, the naked friction increasing between them, and frenzied stuttering of movements signalled impending climaxes.

‘Will…’ Hannibal gasped into his mouth, and Will knew that meant he needed to hold him.

He released their hands, sweeping Hannibal up in his arms. His hips were grinding down into the pulsating warmth as Hannibal jerked upwards into Will. The tempo increasing as muscles tensed.

They came seconds of each other, their warm release tacky on their stomachs and neither caring, as their bodies relaxed.

‘We are getting better at this,’ Hannibal murmured.

‘Indeed.’ Will’s head hung down, a sweaty sheen on his face.

Hannibal suddenly grasped his arms and flipped him over onto his back. He grinned, feeling delighted and blissed out.

He stroked Hannibal’s hair, his mind sinking into the moment and revelling in their joining. Marvelling the way Hannibal huffed and dropped his face on Will’s neck, the way his breaths were damp on his skin, his tongue licking before another kissed pressed in. The way it felt to be merged so close, so comfortable. How it felt to reach around Hannibal, like Will’s arms were always meant to hold this man. How he couldn’t help but admire their contrasting skin tones, as he stared at his forearm over the muscled, rippling back.

‘What are you thinking?’ Hannibal twirled his fingers into Will’s hair, before smoothing it away and kissing his hairline. He nosed down to Will’s lips.

‘Just us.’

Hannibal slid his arms under Will, kissing his chest. ‘I like us,’ he said sleepily, as he lay his head on Will’s beating heart.

The next day was spent walking on the beach and lazing around. Will sat between Hannibal’s outstretched legs, his back comfortable against the broad chest as he melted marshmallows over the fire-pit. He snatched the gooey sweet as it caramelised and fed some to Hannibal before eating it himself. Hannibal’s breath was sugary as his hands tightened over Will’s chest, nudging in for a deep kiss.

‘We should buy a house here with a private beach so we can make love.’

‘You want to buy a whole house so we can have sex on the beach?’ Will laughed. ‘How rich are you?’

‘Rich enough, to indulge my love’s every whim.’

‘Mine?’ Will let out an incredulous snort.

‘Mine maybe, but I want you to have everything, Will.’

‘I do have everything. Now more so. I couldn’t want for more. Personally anyhow.’

Hannibal pressed their palms together, and Will watched the flames flickering behind as Hannibal’s thumb stroked up and down the side of his hand.

When they went up to bed, he asked Will to get undressed and lay on top of the blanket.

‘Relax, darling.’ And with a smile, he took out a long feather from the drawer.

‘Where did you get that?’ Will asked.

‘From the gift shop.’

‘I don’t think they intended you to use it the way you’re going to use it.’

‘Intentions are the aim of the one with the purpose.’

Will grinned. ‘Right.’ He tried not to laugh, and Hannibal cupped his face kissing him.

‘Okay, close your eyes and enjoy.’

The feather lightly stroked over his face, eyelids, nose, lips, down his throat. Hannibal wasn’t tickling him. It felt much sexier than that. It floated over his shoulders, his arms, hands and then his chest.

He jolted as it caressed his nipples, softly brushing around and then over the tips as they hardened.

He bit his lip, sighing.

His eyes opened, as the feather brushed long strokes down his waist and hips and back to his chest.

‘Hannibal…’ he moaned.

‘Yes, darling?’ Hannibal lowered his head, capturing his mouth, as the feather continued to brush up and down his body.

Minutes spent as the feather teased him over his legs, inner thighs, stomach. He shivered as it came back to his chest, his nipples anticipating the touch and feeling gratified as it spent long moments brushing over and over them until he jerked up, biting his lip again.

‘Let me hear you, don’t hold back.’

Will’s mouth opened, sighs and moans accompanying the strokes of the maddening feather as it teased further down.

Hannibal parted his thighs and then dove the feather between Will’s legs. _Holymotherofhell._

He was so hard, rising with every moment. Would be pointing very determinedly towards the ceiling in about five seconds. His eyes met Hannibal’s, prompting Hannibal to give him another kiss, still circling the feather between his legs.

And then Hannibal had a look of sheer concentration, and Will felt himself tremble as the feather stroked up and down his hardened length and every time a bead of fluid appeared, Hannibal lapped it up.

Will’s body felt so sensitive; sometimes he closed his eyes, sometimes kept them open, and every moment that passed by, he was getting closer. His hips encouraging the strokes to get faster and harder, and Hannibal kept changing the pattern.

‘Hannibal, I’m gonna…’ _Oh fuck._

His eyes snapped open at the loss of sudden contact.

‘I find myself jealous and resentful of the feather.’ Hannibal said, flinging it away with a smirk. ‘I want to be the only thing that brings you pleasure.’

Will laughed softly, sinking into the mattress as Hannibal’s fingers resumed the featherlight touches, still changing the rhythm, pattern. _It felt so good._ Will’s hands reached under the pillow, grasping it as his hips moved of their own accord and Hannibal touched him tantalisingly. His head bobbing as he continued to lap, faster now as Will was close.

‘Sorry, I can’t wait,’ Hannibal said a few minutes later. ‘I need to—’ And with that he clutched Will’s bottom, and pulled him up, sucking so hard, his tongue adding to the pressure and Will came.

It was so satisfying, his body practically sang, completely giving into the precious moment with absolute relief.

‘Holy fuck,’ Will gasped as Hannibal kept him in his mouth until his limbs went lax.

And then he did that thing, that Will noticed he did every time; rest his cheek against Will’s softened length. Breathe him in, cup him gently. Press his lips, with a deep humming sound before a round of several bullet kisses and a final deferential nuzzle before he lifted his head to meet Will’s wide, blinking eyes.

Every time.

He crowded over Will’s body, his elbows on either side of Will’s head, and they kissed, and Will delved in, tasting himself.

He reached down and felt Hannibal still hot and throbbing. His fingers using the wet tip to ease the strokes, he thumbed the head and grasped Hannibal in his fist. Quick, hard, then gentle then fast, and it took mere moments for Hannibal to come into his hand.

Will licked his fingers clean as Hannibal’s body shook, his dark, dark eyes captivating. He drew Hannibal into his arms, kissing his neck before smattering kisses on his face. Hannibal’s smile was irresistible. Will liked adoring him right back, and Hannibal ducked his head shyly as if he was unused to such touches, which maybe he was, like Will.

Stroking the juncture of where neck met shoulder, Will started to suck gently at first and then a little harder and Hannibal gave a pleasured sound. He bent his head and started to suck Will’s skin in the same place.

After a moment they both drew back, and Will grinned. ‘Matching roses?’ He passed his fingers over the red blossoming love bite and imagined his looked the same.

‘Indeed,’ Hannibal said, looking smug. ‘It looks wonderful on you.’

‘As does it on you,’ Will said feeling delighted, caressing his husband’s cheek, and pressing their lips together.

‘We’re officially in the honeymoon stage,’ Will said.

‘I look forward to all the stages,’ Hannibal murmured, as he rested his head on Will’s chest. ‘I love you. You are so beautiful.’

‘I thought you were all poetic because of the potion.’

Hannibal lifted his head. ‘I told you, everything I said was true. Every second, every minute, every hour of every day. All true.’

He shifted, inching up higher onto the pillows. Will turned over on his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms.

Hannibal stroked a finger between Will’s brows and his eyes closed automatically. ‘Giving you pleasure and making you feel good, makes me feel exhilarated and immensely content in knowing I make you feel that way. Cause you to look the way you do right now.’

‘Like the way you look,’ Will smiled, eyes opening. ‘Reflecting images.’ He paused, then said. ‘Hannibal, this is the first time I’ve ever been in love.’

Hannibal’s mouth opened as if he was about to say something and Will shook his head. ‘I’m not expecting you to say the same. Most people have been in love before. That’s normal. But I haven’t. I just wanted you to know.’

‘I thought I had been in love once,’ Hannibal replied. ‘But that was nothing compared to what I feel for you. This is the first time I have fallen in love this way too, Will.’

His fingers were massaging Will’s head. ‘Your hair here is kitten soft. So soft. I love your hair.’

Will grinned lazily, closing his eyes, and pretending to snore and purr and preen as Hannibal tangled his fingers deeper into his curls, twirling them around, tugging gently.

He snuggled his face closer and kissed Will’s nose, and then peppered kisses over Will’s face. Will felt his heart tumble as he straightened his arm to give Hannibal a one-armed hug.

‘You’re so sweet. Will it ruin your reputation if everyone knows how sweet you are to me?’

Hannibal grinned. ‘They won’t believe you. They see what they want to see, and, in all fairness, I present only certain sides of myself to the general public.’

Will laughed. ‘I am flattered. I am the secret keeper of Hannibal Lecter.’

Hannibal made a crooning sound, running his hand up and down Will’s back as if he needed to be touching Will constantly.

The next day, they drove home, and Will started to feel unwell. He had a headache and Hannibal looking concerned, put him straight to bed when they got in. He woke up in the middle of the night for the first time feeling feverish and very ill.

‘Will, do not be alarmed, but we need to go to the hospital.’

‘What?’ Will mumbled.

‘You’d said you were hallucinating before and were taking aspirin, and though you have been fine these last two weeks, I can smell it on you now.’

‘Smell?’ Will said, rubbing his hot eyes groggily.

‘I have an acute sense of smell. Come on, up, up. We need to get you dressed.’

‘Now?’

‘Yes, now. I know now, and I don’t want you getting worse. It’s nothing a round of steroids and antibiotics won't fix, but we need to go.’

All too quickly, Will was in hospital in a private suite, with something called Encephalitis, of which he had never heard.

It had been stirring in the background, but the fever had only just manifested. He was lucky that he had Hannibal, or he’d never have known himself until he started to feel really sick. The doctor said that it was often misdiagnosed, and Will could have gotten a lot worse if it was left untreated.

The hospital stay would only be for a few days while they did tests and ensured the medication was working, but at least two weeks of bed rest. They phoned Quantico and Jack to say Will was unwell and needed time off. Hannibal took leave from work, only going home to sleep upon Will’s insistence. He was always back first thing in the morning and only left at night when Will fell asleep. 

‘I’ve bought a tv for the bedroom so you can rest there and be waited on. I even bought a bell.’ Hannibal was playing with his hair, his cheek resting on Will’s head.

‘A bell? Hannibal…I was thinking of going home while I recuperated. I’m sure you have stuff to get back to.’

‘No, I don’t want to be apart from you. Now that we are together, I don’t want us to be separated, especially with you recovering. No…’

‘Careful, sounds like you’re in love.’ Will teased.

He arched his neck, looking at Hannibal and frowned when Hannibal’s face went still.

‘I am in love.’

‘Hey.’ Will reached up, urging Hannibal to look at him. His husband’s eyes glimmered with unshed tears, and he blinked them away. ‘What’s the matter?’

Hannibal cleared his throat. ‘Only that I’m very aware of how this could have all gone very differently. I’m very grateful I remembered I still have a heart and know how to use it.’

‘Come here, silly man.’ Will held out his arms and Hannibal gave a watery smile and rested his head on Will’s shoulder as Will wrapped him in a hug, kissing the top of his head. It felt good to comfort Hannibal and a little awe-inspiring that he would let Will be that person. The one he needed.

The next day, Hannibal appeared a little later as Will had a craving for lunch, burger, and fries. He put down the food on Will’s trolley and then got out something from another bag, hiding it behind his back.

‘What’s that you’re holding?’ Will grinned, sipping his milkshake.

‘What?’ Hannibal asked innocently. ‘Oh, this…’ He waved a small, brown plushie dog with long floppy ears and blue, blue eyes. ‘I saw it in the window and thought of you.’ He brushed a soft paw over Will’s nose, making barking sounds.

Will laughed reaching for it. It was so soft.

‘I named it Encephalitis, Cephy for short.’

‘Oh, god.’ Will snickered. ‘Thank you.’ He cupped Hannibal’s cheek and kissed him. ‘Doctor Lecter buys soft toys.’

‘For my darling, everything and anything.’

‘Well, that about rounds it up.’ Will said stroking the ears of the toy.

Hannibal tilted his head in question.

‘You have been _wooing_ me rather vigorously.’ The flowers, chocolates, dates, candles, walks on the beach, champagne, now a plushie…it wasn’t lost on Will.

Hannibal merely smiled, looking pleased.

Will put ‘Cephy’ on the trolley as Hannibal got a plate for his lunch.

Munching away hungrily, Will was midway on the last bite, halfway chewing when his mouth froze at the knock on the door.

‘Let me see who it is,’ muttered Hannibal, getting up. Will chewed faster, gulping down.

‘Frederick?’ Hannibal sounded both amazed and appalled.

‘Hello, Doctor Lecter. What a nice surprise.’ Will saw a head appear around the side of the door.

He wiped his hands on a serviette and sniffed. The whole room smelt like fast food, but he hadn’t been expecting visitors. He quickly whipped up the blanket over his waist.

‘Agent Graham, I...’ The man stepped in and floundered for a moment, shrinking slightly under Hannibal’s unsmiling face. ‘I was visiting a patient of mine.’ That didn’t sound good, Will thought. ‘And saw your name on the board. I thought a little something to brighten your room. They said you were allowed visitors.’

He was holding flowers and Will’s brows shot up disappearing into his fringe of curls. He was also holding a small fruit basket.

Will coughed, clearing his throat. Hannibal was silently seething on the side, and Chilton was looking at him perplexed; probably trying to work out what Hannibal was doing here.

‘Oh right, err thank you,’ Will said.

Chilton looked at Hannibal and then back at Will, before putting down the items onto the large windowsill. ‘I’ll just leave these here.’

‘Thank you, that’s thoughtful?’ Will wasn’t sure why he had phrased it as a question.

‘You look well, are you recovering?’ Chilton’s eyes darted over Will’s face and then to the soft toy on the trolley.

‘Yes, I am,’ Will said at the same time as Hannibal said, ‘yes, he is.’

Hannibal walked to the bed and stood in front, so he was almost blocking Will from view again.

‘Well, that’s good.’ Chilton said. His shoes were very shiny.

‘Doctor Lecter.’ His eyes scanned Hannibal, and Will could see the moment he saw the wedding ring. His brows creased and Will could tell, he was thinking, _‘that’s new.’_

Will purposefully put his hand on top of the blanket and Chilton’s eyes widened.

‘Well…’

‘Frederick, thank you for calling in on us, but it’s time for Will’s medication.’ Hannibal sounded brusque with an air of forced professionalism he clearly wasn’t feeling judging from his curled fists.

‘Yes, thank you,’ Will said.

‘Right, of course. Well, I’ll be going. Agent Graham, I hope you get well soon. And I will be seeing you both soon, I hope. Doctor Lecter.’ He turned and looked back with a quizzical smile as he reached the door.

Hannibal stalked behind and closed it with a click. He glanced at the flowers.

‘Don’t throw them,’ Will said. ‘Give them to the nurses' station and the fruit. Don’t throw them.’ He repeated.

Hannibal’s shoulders sagged. ‘Fine,’ he said between clenched teeth and roughly swept them up in his arms.

‘He really must want that interview,’ Will said when Hannibal returned and perched on the bed.

‘Well, he knows we are married now. No matter, he will be dealt with.’

‘What does that mean?’ Will asked.

‘He is becoming an annoyance. He caught me off-guard, it won’t happen again.’

‘What you like?’ Will held out his hand, and Hannibal took it, kissing his ring finger. ‘Guess our bubble has officially burst.’ Real-world was seeping back in. ‘I’ll have to go back to being a grumpy bastard again.’ Will joked.

‘Well, I will gladly be the secret keeper of Will Graham in that case. I won’t tell anyone how adorable you really are.’

‘Good,’ Will murmured. ‘I too have a reputation to uphold.’

On the last day, Jack visited.

‘Hello, Will, Hannibal. They told me you were still here so I thought I would see how you were doing?’

Will raised his bed, and Hannibal fluffed up his pillows so he could sit up comfortably, before sitting on the chair by Will’s side.

‘They err,’ Jack ran a hand over his face, looking uneasy. ‘They said you were here with your husband…’ he trailed off.

Will met Hannibal's eyes as Hannibal bit down a smile.

‘Yes,’ Will said.

‘Will and I got married,’ Hannibal filled in.

Jack’s mouth dropped open, and before he could say another word, Hannibal continued. ‘We got married _after_ the effects of the potion ended. I knew if we got married within the fifteen days, you would think it was because I was under the influence.’

‘Are you sure you’re still not under the influence? I tried to ring you on the day, but you didn’t answer.’ Jack raised a brow, looking mystified.

‘We were otherwise occupied. I apologise for not returning your call, and yes, Jack. I am sure. Both Will and I entered our vows cognizant and fully aware of our actions.’

Will could see Hannibal had his _face_ on, the rigid lines of his jaw set, dark eyes piercing, mouth long and full and determined as if daring Jack to question their relationship.

Jack didn’t. Instead, he asked, ‘how is this going to work?’ He couldn’t seem to find the words to express his confusion. Will didn’t blame him. It was quite unbelievable.

‘I’ve taken a sabbatical for now,’ Will said. ‘And when I return to work, if you want, I can still consult, but Hannibal will be joining me at crime scenes when he can.’

Hannibal eyed Jack shrewdly. ‘You wanted to make sure Will had support in place, and what better than being supported by his husband?’ Jack looked thoroughly nonplussed now. ‘If of course, you would still be needing Will’s services. I know you have Alana and other consultants to hand.’

Jack shook his head. ‘None of them have Will’s imagination. I told you. We’ve been working on a case where a killer is making angels out of corpses, and it’s slow going.’

‘I could—’ Will started.

‘No!’ Hannibal admonished. ‘You’re recovering.’

Will slumped back. ‘Fine okay. But if the murderer is making angels out of corpses, then it suggests that they want someone to watch over them. They are afraid. Look for anyone linked with anything that is endangering them whether it’s sickness or otherwise. Changes in behaviour.’

Jack’s eyes opened wide. ‘That’s what I’m talking about. Well, wishing you a speedy recovery Will, and look forward to you returning. Both of you,’ he added.

Hannibal smiled, taking hold of Will’s hand. ‘When Will is better, we will have a dinner party to celebrate the marriage. I hope to meet your lovely wife, finally.’

‘Thank you, that would be nice. Till then.’ Jack nodded. ‘Goodbye.’ Placing the hat on his head, his tall frame strode out of the room.

‘Recovering remember.’ Hannibal said pointedly at Will. ‘And as soon as you are better, we are going away for a proper honeymoon, so no shop talk.’

Will bowed his head for a kiss which Hannibal answered. ‘Being married does have its advantages.’

‘Mmm,’ Hannibal murmured. ‘In many ways. A lot to be said about spousal privileges.’

Will gave a soft smile. ‘Might come in handy, huh?’

‘Précisément.’ Hannibal kissed him. ‘But more important is that you know you are my number one priority. I will always choose you, above all else. You are mine to look after, love, protect, care for. I am yours, and you are mine till the end of our days, Will Graham.’

‘Sound ominous, but I am undeterred.’ Will had an inexplicable sense of possession come over him. Hannibal was his. He would look after him and protect him too.

He received a kiss on side of his nose. ‘I cannot wait to share my life’s journey with you. We are well-matched, you and I. And may I add a proviso?’

Will cupped his cheek, his thumb stroking down the high cheekbone. ‘What would that be Doctor Lecter?’

‘That we never go to sleep mad at each other. Even if we are in the middle of a let’s say disagreement, we kiss and make up before bed.’

Will chuckled. ‘You want us to pause our argument for the next day?’

‘Yes, communication is key to making a marriage work. And I never want you to be upset with me before you sleep. We kiss, we make love, we hold each other and then you can be enraged the next day if the need is still there.’

‘Really?’ Will said, still smiling.

‘Yes, certainly. Yours is the only anger I am willing to bask in. Burn in the glorious flames of your wrathful fury. I would take it all. Let it ravage me and be acquiescent as the embers turn to ash.’

‘My that’s quite a statement, and I take it this proviso goes both ways?’

‘Of course. I am a man of my word.’

‘Okay, promise.’ Will leaned forward for another kiss. Hannibal pressed his mouth against his, their lips fitting perfectly together. 

Will had never imagined love could be like this. Despite their differences, the laws of attraction had bound them together, revealing their similarities. He _was_ looking forward to what the future held for them.

He wasn’t alone anymore. He had someone, and he was someone’s.

_This was what happy felt like._

~~*******~~

Of course, Hannibal had not drunk the potion.

After the appointment ended that morning, he had left the office for a few minutes before returning. And found a blank, white padded envelope on his chair.

He picked it up, initially to throw it away before feeling the contents and withdrawing from it a bottle. Small and glass with a stopper. Purple liquid swirling. Fine print inscribed on a sepia label.

He looked at it.

Placed it on his desk, his mind whirring.

He took a delicate sniff of the envelope, his lips thinning instantly. He knew who it belonged to…Was it meant for him, but the coward had been unable to execute their plan? Or were they gifting it to him? Or, of course, it could have been meant for some other unsuspecting soul and dropped here by accident.

Either way, Hannibal had it now.

And he knew what it was.

He crossed his legs, a finger tapping against his mouth.

Thinking.

A Love Potion called ‘Heart’s Desire’.

Mmm.

Could he use this to his advantage somehow? Accept it as manna from the universe. Prior to this, his mind had already started planning for events forthcoming. Garret Jacob Hobb’s, Abigail, Will Graham. When he had gone into Will’s house to feed the dogs, he had looked around—detailing the layout, rifling through the drawers, the shelves. The fly-fishing kit, the lures, the motors. Keeping it all pictured in his head in case the mysterious Will Graham was too clever for his own good, and as always, Hannibal stayed ten steps ahead of everyone else. He had a backup plan.

But there was something that was bothering him…

Friends close, enemies closer but he didn’t see Will as his enemy. He wanted to keep the man close to him ever since he had met him, but for what reason? He had never formed an attachment that quickly before. To anyone. Will Graham had been an intoxicant poured into his body from the very moment they had met.

What was it about him that was so appealing? Grouchy, lovely, beautiful little thing, snarling with his cracked heart of gold; his brilliant intelligence and blood lust running through his veins. He had liked killing Hobb’s, had thought about killing Stammets, and Hannibal felt the current of attraction pierce at both confessions. There was potential there. And Hannibal had tumbled into an obsession.

Will was a righteous killer, and his kills would be led that way. Bad people brought to justice when the law failed to do so or was too slow. What if _he_ was the only one ever to _understand_ Hannibal and not be dissuaded? To not have to hide anymore, Hannibal could compromise, take a more levelled approach with the subtle beauty, and not greedy consumption. He was aware of Will’s volatile nature that was peeking just behind the door and would have to be careful not to let it overwhelm Will. Hannibal wanted a partner who was clear-minded, standing by him shoulder to shoulder. So, yes, just enough to sate but not overindulge. Because he would have other joyful distractions to occupy himself...

What if he used the potion to test out a theory? Pretend to take it and see what happened in fifteen days? He could have the chance to explore his fascination and open himself to emotions such as want, need, attraction. Peeling back all layers, he _did_ want someone on whom he could trust and rely on, depend on. He’d always been self-sufficient and led such a solitary existence up to now, completely alone, that he too craved attention and affection like everyone else. His person suit became, at times, suffocating, restrictive and restraining.

He wasn’t his true self even when he was by himself. There were many more sides to him wanting to be released. The playful, light-hearted him didn’t often get to materialise, and deep deep down, he did want to be _loved_ and _love_ in return. Love didn’t always mean weakness; it could give you power. It was the most powerful force in the universe. The most beautiful. Love. Just because he was capable of extreme violence, did not mean he didn’t have feelings. Society’s norms would want to insist that he wasn’t capable, but he was, of course, an anomaly. He could love but had not met anyone worthy of giving his heart to…yet.

He could easily go back to his original plan if it didn’t work out, for he had already started to lay the crumbs.

But what if he’d met his match in more ways than one? Someone _he_ could _love_ and be _loved_ _by_ in return. He would want them to be his willingly. He would never hurt what was his. He would worship them and adore them and dote on them. He would commit and never let go of his duty to them. They would be each other’s. Forever. Bound as one, eternally entangled. A companion. A loved one.

He wanted Will Graham. That was the absolute honest truth. And wanted Will Graham to want him back just as much.

And if you never pursued your wants, you would never have them. You had to go for it, and Hannibal would go to extreme measures to ensure he provided his mate with an opportunity to get to know him and make a choice. Choose to be with him. Only then could it be equal.

Because when Hannibal closed his eyes and thought of his heart’s desire, only one face appeared.

Will Graham’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!! Fin.  
> Sooo, many of you were right! Give yourself virtual Valentine chocolates galore. Naughty little Hannibal, but he loves his Will.
> 
> I know who I think left the envelope in his office, but as Hannibal can’t be sure, it’s up to youhoo…
> 
> Meanwhile, I always thought that Will was much more betrayed/hurt/devastated/heart-broken by what Hannibal did to HIM rather than Hannibal being a serial killing cannibal. Even though Will forgives him time and time again in the show, I think he is very damaged by Hannibal’s actions, and it would take a lot of work to regain the trust, even though the love is there on both sides.
> 
> In this AU world, I wanted them both to acknowledge their feelings for each other super early. Hannibal would tell Will that he didn’t actually take the Love Potion after they have the dinner party. Will would be like WTF but then think about what Hannibal did and said over the two weeks and realise it was all genuine, just like Hannibal kept telling him. 
> 
> They would work cases together, and there would be no more Copycatting/Rippering for now because Hannibal is otherwise occupied with his husband, BUT something would come to a head and Hannibal would tell Will everything. I like the idea that Hannibal tells Will first rather than Will finding out. 
> 
> Will would be like WTF, but Hannibal (cos he’s set all his ducks in a row) would remind Will that he can’t go to bed mad… so they will talk a lot and compromise, ensuring each other’s well-being/safety/stayoutofjail/marriage comes above all else. 
> 
> Also, I see them being close to Abigail, but I think she would be quite independent and move out of state and see them regularly but not live with them. 
> 
> Hope you liked my little story.
> 
> And if yes, please recommend to others and bookmark, so it doesn’t collect dust in the archives. Would be very lovely of you and would make the story very happy.
> 
> Thank you for all comments/kudos/reading and supporting x


End file.
